Lost Connection
by KillerOutside
Summary: The summer of high school graduation, Bella and Alice attend the Sasquatch! Music Festival and meet some interesting characters who shape the rest of their lives. Will they find each other after the festival? Will Bella ever find the boy she left behind?
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter has been beta'd by some great people over at Project Team Beta. I want to thank them for the work they did. It's good to be back, everyone! I know it's been years and I am sorry for the delay on all of my stories. Anyone who still has any of my stories on alert is a fantastic, patient person! :)**

* * *

"So, Dad..." I started, then faltered. I quickly shoved a fork full of mashed potatoes into my mouth to try and buy myself some time.

Could I just casually ask the Chief to let me go across the state to an un-parented music festival with Alice? The Sasquatch music festival that was held every year had just been upgraded to the first-ever, three-day music and camping bash. I had pulled up the website accidentally while Alice and I were looking for something fun to do the summer of our graduation. It was perfect. Three days of bands that Alice and I actually liked. Well, Alice liked half of them and I liked the other half. Sometimes we compromised, but Alice's taste in music was so different than mine. That's why this music festival was perfect for us.

I glanced up from my plate of food and Charlie was staring at me while chewing.

Oh, god. He was going to say no. All of my graduation plans would be laid to rest. I chickened out.

"Um. How was your day?" Fail. Ultimate fail.

Alice was going to be so pissed if I didn't ask. She knew _her_ parents would say yes. Come on. They lived for that stuff. They'd be bummed they couldn't join her. They'd probably met at Woodstock. Stupid hippy parents.

I looked up at Charlie again, and he took a sip of water then rubbed his chin with his palm. I tried to imagine him with long, stringy hair and a scraggly beard. In all likelihood, he'd probably had his mustache since he was able to grow one and had always known he wanted to be a cop. He probably policed the playground when he was a kid.

"It wasn't bad. I actually went down to the Newton's shop today." He stabbed his fork into an asparagus and bit off the end.

"On a call? What happened? Crazed woodsman?" I cracked a small smile and Charlie smirked.

"No, nothing like that. Just dropped by to say hello. Slow day, actually, which is good in my line of work." He glanced out the window as some headlights swept across the kitchen, waiting until they continued down the road before starting to talk again. "Mike's parents are getting him a laptop for graduation; said he's going to need it at college."

"Wow. Great for Mike." I tucked my hair behind my ear and cut a piece of chicken with my fork. I really didn't know what to say.

Mike Newton was a total tool. I popped the chicken into my mouth and hoped Charlie wasn't hinting at a laptop for my graduation present. I mean, it'd be nice, but I know our financial situation. Charlie kept his grocery money in an envelope in a drawer for Christ's sake. A laptop, while nice, would mostly just be used for surfing the net at coffee shops. I hadn't even applied for college yet. Maybe that was a subtle dig by Charlie to guilt me into applying? I took another bite of mashed potatoes and looked up at Charlie.

"Graduation is Thursday?" Charlie asked. He wasn't the type of parent who got involved in school things. He never really asked me about homework or when my tests were or when the big dance was. He would glance at my report card and say something like, "Great job, Bells," or "You really improved," if I brought up a grade. He always just trusted me to get my 'job' done. He called being a student a job and expected that it be something I do to the best of my ability. It just so happened that my ability was mostly straight A's and so that was what he expected every time. I'd never been punished for a B or C. He was just disappointed in me, and somehow that was always worse.

"Thursday. Tomorrow. Eleven in the morning, yeah. Are you working?" I tried to sound disinterested, but I'd be crushed if he wasn't there.

"No, I'm not working. My only kid is graduating high school. I'll be crammed into a tiny auditorium with 300 or so other proud parents." He smiled at me over a bite of his chicken.

I half smiled and laughed through my nose. That was about as sentimental as we ever got. "Thanks, Dad."

It was unspoken that he would be my only parent at graduation. Charlie had taken over sole custody of me when my mom left me alone at the tender age of seven. I wasn't bitter anymore. We still talked sometimes, but she is more of a kid than I am and it's frustrating to speak to her.

"So, what are you doing the rest of the evening? Any big senior parties tonight?"

"Like I'd tell you, cop." I laughed my best nefarious criminal laugh. "No, I'm probably going to Alice's. She, uh... We have some stuff to talk about. She doesn't know which dress to wear under her graduation gown."

Charlie snorted. He liked Alice. She'd never been any trouble to him, and as far as he could tell, she was a pretty straight laced kid. We both were, really. We'd both tried cigarettes and we both drank some disgusting vodka from her parents' liquor cabinet one night, but they were both gross, and Alice puked off her parents' kitchen balcony after we smoked the cigarette. Mostly, if we went to a party, we just enjoyed watching our peers fall into each other and hate themselves the next morning. About as risque as Alice and I got was playing spin the bottle with some upperclassmen when we were Sophomores.

"I'll clean up. You made dinner, Bells." Charlie pushed his chair back and grabbed his beer. "You can head to Alice's. Are you staying the night?"

Oh, crap. I had to ask. I couldn't go over to Alice's without having asked Charlie. She'd flip out. Also, Charlie had already forgotten about graduation tomorrow, it seemed.

"Um, no. Not staying. Tomorrow's Thursday, so... Graduation."

"Oh, right. I didn't forget, it just slipped my mind," he said and held his beer up to his temple, his plate in his other hand.

Now or never.

"Oh, so, Dad." I tried to act casual. I even shoved my hands in my back pockets and cocked my hip out to the side so I wouldn't fidget. "There's this music festival in George, Washington on Friday, and Alice and I were really hoping we could go, you know? I've been saving my graduation money and she's been saving, too. I even got the truck a tune up so it could make the drive. Anyway, it's Friday… and Saturday and Sunday. And you camp there at night and watch bands play all day." I was shifting my weight to my other foot and staring at the refrigerator. Charlie still hadn't said anything, so I looked over at him.

He was still holding his plate and his beer, but his fingers were clenched a bit tighter on both. "Are Alice's parents going?"

"Well, no. It'd just be me and Alice. And my triple A card. And of course, my cell phone with a call to you every hour," I said with a hopeful tone to my voice to try to sway him.

He sighed. "I don't think so, Bella."

"Well, why? Alice and I don't do drugs or drink. I've been a good kid my entire life. Why would that change just because I was five hours away from Forks in a tent?" My voice was starting to get a whiney edge which I figured I better knock off if I wanted to be treated like an adult.

"Answer's no. Sorry, Bells." Charlie shook his head and put his plate in the sink. He walked to the living room with his beer.

My eyes grew hot with tears and I tried not to stomp out of the kitchen like a five year old. It was hard. I wanted to scream and cry. Alice and I had been looking forward to this for so long. Now my summer would consist of sitting around my bedroom and reading for hours on end. Welcome to another year in my pathetic, boring life. I swiped my messenger bag off the chair in the hall and tried not to slam the door behind me. I failed. It slammed.

I sat behind the wheel of the red beater and sniffled slightly before starting the engine. Alice lived just about fifteen minutes away, and I spent the entire time thinking of how to break the bad news to her. I'm pretty sure once she saw my face she'd know but at least she'd let me bitch about Charlie to her until I had to get home.

With a sigh, I threw the door to my truck open and propped it open with my foot. I leaned over the seat to grab my messenger bag, and when I turned back around, Alice was waiting with her fingers curled around the truck door.

"So?" She was practically on tip toes.

I decided to let my expression do the talking because I was sure I would start crying if I told her he'd said no.

Alice sank back to the ground and her arms fell to her sides. "Well. That's that, then. I guess it's another summer of us hanging around Forks. What's your dad getting you for graduation?"

I slung my bag over my shoulder and slammed the door behind me as we stalked back towards Alice's bedroom door. Alice's bedroom was on the basement floor of her house. She had her own door from her bedroom to the driveway. Any kid would have killed for that, but it wasn't like Alice had anything to sneak out for.

"Charlie mentioned Mike getting a laptop. I think he might have been judging my reaction, so I think I'm getting a laptop. What about you?" Alice pushed open her bedroom door and we were greeted by her overenthusiastic Jack Russell Terrier, Frannie. Alice caught her in mid air and tossed her onto her bed where she stood poised and ready, her little tail wagging like a metronome on speed. Alice's perfect companion.

"I have no idea. They really haven't even mentioned anything. God, I'm so freaking upset. After all the effort we put forward our entire lives, all the good grades... geez, Bella, we've never even had a freaking detention. EVER!" She threw open the doors to her closet and stepped inside.

I tossed my bag on a chair and followed her into the perfectly organized closet. "I know it. Was it even worth it? We're good for our whole school careers. I kind of wish we'd gone out partying once or twice, now. I haven't even sent in a college application yet. I like this one," I said and pointed at a light green sun dress. Alice slid it off the hanger and tossed it over her arm.

"I haven't either. It's hard to make the decision of what you want to be when you grow up when you're this young. I feel like I haven't experienced anything! We have to go to this festival. We should just go after graduation. Just leave after pictures. Have our bags packed!"

Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet and I was giving her my best incredulous look. "Yeah, like my dad wont set up road blocks from here to the East Coast to track us down." I laughed and handed Alice a cute, red halter dress that she probably got from her mom's store. "He'd know where we were headed and I don't think you have the guts, anyway. I like this red one. I think you should wear it."

Alice shrugged and held up the dress. "It would be the most daring thing we've ever done."

"Uh huh. Anyway, let's talk about something else, please. It's depressing me. I was so looking forward to seeing Nine Inch Nails."

Alice looked crestfallen for a moment. All of her emotions happened quickly. She could switch from crushed to excited, from angry to exuberant faster than anyone I'd ever met. And it wasn't fake. Alice was genuine in her emotions. It was probably hard for people to keep up with her. We didn't have many friends outside of each other. I'll admit that I am a pretty dead pan person. Not a whole lot of people wanted to hang around the amazing opposites that were Alice and I. I don't know how we got on as well as we did, honestly. We'd always been the outcasts and we'd pretty much clicked since kindergarten.

"Nine Inch Nails. I don't know how you listen to that. I'm going to be missing out on Iron and Wine. God, this was going to be so great!" Alice dramatically threw her hands in the air and collapsed onto a small footstool.

"Shut up about it already, okay? Wear the red dress. I'm going home to sulk and attempt to sway Charlie."

Alice's head was buried in her arms which were resting on her knees. She lifted one hand in goodbye.

I picked up my bag on the way out and called over my shoulder before shutting the door, "What did your parents say, Alice?"

"They said I could go."

Of course they did. The door clicked shut behind me and I walked back to my car in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice and I stood hugging each other while our parents snapped pictures of us against the brick wall backdrop of the school. We went through all of the obligatory pictures with family. The other graduates were all doing the exact same thing, but it seemed like they all had way more family to get through.

"Charlie, are you and Bella doing anything tonight to celebrate?" Mary Brandon asked, snapping one last candid shot of Alice and I fidgeting with our tassels.

I looked up at Charlie knowing he probably hadn't planned on anything but dinner at the diner.

"Uh, well, I was going to see if Bells wanted to go out to eat?" It was more of a question, directed back at Alice's mom than a statement.

She clapped her hands together, her rings clicking against each other. "We're going out to eat at the New Italian restaurant in Port Angeles and it just so happens we made reservations for five."

I glanced at Alice and she shrugged. I never got over how her family seemed to just know certain things. Granted, it wasn't hard to guess that Charlie hadn't planned a big surprise dinner for his graduating daughter, but there were other things in the past that Alice had known that really freaked me out.

"Bella? Want to join them?" Charlie was squinting at me and I dropped my cap as a gust of wind ripped it from my hands.

"Yes!" I shouted over my shoulder as Alice and I chased my hat across the lawn. A black, unlaced combat boot smashed down on it just as I reached out to grab for it. I let out a strangled shriek and looked up.

"Ben! Thanks. It got away from me," I panted.

"No problem," Ben laughed and reached down, pulling the hat out from under his boot. He proceeded to smack the dirt off against his thigh. "So we graduated! Do you guys get to go to the music festival you've been talking about all fu-" He glanced quickly at his grandma who was standing close by and smiled, "All year?" His grandma reached out and patted his cheek before toddling off to talk to the rest of her family.

Alice and I both sighed and dropped our shoulders. That was all Ben needed to see.

"Oh, that sucks you guys. Have you even SEEN a band live before?"

Alice and I exchanged glances. There was the one time in middle school when N'Sync came around and we went to see that, but we sat in seats at the very far end of the arena and had to watch through binoculars. We also didn't want to admit that we had once listened to N'Sync.

"No," we replied in unison.

"Christ. You guys have to go. It would be the most wicked way to break your live music cherry."

"Our what," Alice cocked her head.

"Nothing, Alice. Just. I'll explain later," I laughed and took Alice's arm to head back to our family. "If you see Ang, tell her we said hey, and thanks for making the graduation a little less boring."

Ben nodded and waved and we both turned back to our respective families. Mary, Blake, and Charlie were all engrossed in conversation about how grown up their only children were, but Charlie turned away as we approached.

"Bella, I don't want you driving your truck to Port Angeles for dinner. How about you and Alice take my truck and I'll drive yours back home. Then we can all meet up at the restaurant. Do you need to change or anything before heading out there?"

"Dad. My truck is fine. I just got a tune up, remember?" I had my arms folded. The truck was fine! He bought it for me, he should know it was a freaking tank.

"Don't argue, Bells. Do you need to change?"

"Emm, no. I don't. I've got real clothes on under this polyester catastrophe. Want me to drop you at your house, Alice?" Alice was watching my exchange with Charlie with a raised eyebrow. She'd never really heard me talk to Charlie like that. Truth be told, I never really HAD talked to Charlie like this. I was just so upset about this festival.

"Nope. I wore the red halter dress," Alice smiled and lifted up the edge of her gown.

Alice hugged her parents and gave them a kiss on the cheek each. I reluctantly embraced Charlie, not because I was upset, but because we weren't the embracing type. He gave me a one armed squeeze back and patted my shoulder. "You're a great kid, Bella," he fiddled with his keys.

I looked up at him, but I couldn't bring myself to say the icy, sarcastic remarks that were boiling on the end of my tounge. _If I'm so great, why can't I go to the festival._ "Thanks, dad. See you at the restaurant." I held my keyring out to him and took his from his palm.

Alice climbed into the passenger seat of the Ford and buckled herself in. I looked over at her and she looked up at me.

I laughed first, but Alice was the first to snort. "Oh, my god! I can't believe we graduated. We're adults now!" She choked out between breaths.

"Yeah, that's what they think!" I countered as we pulled out of the spot, still giggling. "So weird!"

"If we start driving now we could make it to the festival before your dad sends out the army. We'd have to sleep curled up in a hand dug burrow, but I bet it wouldn't matter once we got there," Alice laughed.

I rolled my eyes at her and kept my hands at ten and two. "Quit bringing it up, Alice! Change the station to something besides easy listening please. Ugh."

Alice switched the station and then pulled her blue gown off. She balled it up and tossed it over her head into the back seat. "I feel like it's going to be a great summer. Even without the festival. I feel it."

Alice and I laughed and joked all the way to Port Angeles. When we finally found a place to park I deposited my gown in the same fashion as Alice and we walked to the restaurant. The hostess informed us there was still 3 hours until our reservation would be ready. After staring at her blankly for a few seconds, Alice and I walked out the door to explore. I texted Charlie that we were already here and wandering around and told him we'd meet him when he got there with the Brandons. He didn't reply.

Alice and I wandered into a small bookstore and I grabbed a sex education book and pointed Alice to the chapter on 'Your First Time' so I didn't have to explain to her out loud what a cherry was. She squealed at the drawings and tossed the book back at me. "Gross, Bella!"

"It's not gross, it's your body! I would think you of all people would be comfortable with your sexuality, Alice, with your hippy-dippy free love mom!"

"Shut UP! Stop talking about it in public!" Alice yell-whispered at me. After a short pause, she whispered, "How do YOU know about all of this?"

"I had to teach myself. I didn't talk to Charlie!" I shoved the book on the top of a Political Science section and adjusted my messenger bag.

Alice and I cruised around a couple more shops that weren't nearly as interesting as the bookstore before we popped back by the restaurant at exactly 5:30. Charlie and the Brandons were nowhere in sight, but we got our table and ordered virgin margaritas. We were feeling older and more mature. Some boys from the local college walked by and I swear they were staring at us. As an experiment, I looked up at them through my eyelashes and stuck my straw in my mouth with a pout. One of the boys smiled and our parents chose that exact moment to show up.

After all of the hugs were again out of the way, I looked up and the boys were gone. Of course.

The meal was uneventful. Alice and I laughed and joked about the valedictorian speeches. One of our classmates had decided that the best way to do his speech was to write a song and play guitar. You couldn't even hear what he was trying to sing and his guitar was too close to the amplifier. It kept screeching and everyone would cover their ears. Angela had done a front hand spring across the stage to get her diploma and walked off as if nothing had happened. Everyone clapped, even though we were supposed to hold our applause until the very last name was called.

Alice and I shared a very large Chocolate Lovers Lava Brownie and Charlie paid for everyone's dinner as a thank you for the last minute reservations. This wasn't without a lot of protesting from Mary and Blake, but Charlie insisted. It seemed like an unspoken agreement happened when the more adult of the adults checked their watches and stood up from the table. Alice and I grabbed our bags and stood as well.

"Thanks for dinner, Charlie. You didn't need to do that," Blake smiled and put his arm around Alice's shoulders.

"Yeah, thanks, Charlie. It was delicious."

Charlie looked flustered and waved his hand at them while we followed him to the door. Charlie nodded at the hostess and she nodded back with a smile.

I waved at her and she winked at me and mouthed "Congratulations" before turning back to help a couple who had just walked in.

"So, just wait here on the sidewalk and the valet will bring the cars around," Charlie shoved his hands in his jeans pockets.

"There's a valet! That would have been helpful when I was trying to find a place to park your truck, Dad." I looked down the street quickly because I heard the distinct rumble of my truck in the distance. I couldn't see it yet, but it was definitely coming.

"You brought my truck? I thought you didn't want it driven to Port Angeles?" I looked up at Charlie quizzically and folded my arms.

"I said I didn't want YOU to drive it to Port Angeles, Bella. Anyway. Here's your card," He handed me a blue envelope and Alice's parents handed her a yellow envelope.

"You girls have made us so proud over the years. This is a huge milestone for you. You're going out into the world as adults now. You're almost out of your teens! I hate to think about it, but you're growing up so fast, ladies," Alice's mom grinned and nodded at us to open our cards.

Alice looked at me apologetically for her mom's outpouring of emotions and we both tore into the cards. There were graduation caps flying in the air on the front of mine. Alice's had a rolled up diploma tied with ribbon on the front of hers. I glanced up to see my truck idling at a stop light a few hundred yards down the street and then opened up my card as Alice gasped, then screamed, and then leaped onto my back, screaming in my ear. Alice's mom was laughing and jumping and clinging to Blake and Charlie was staring at me with a stupid grin. I hoisted my arms and the card up in front of my face and was able to see the ticket. My ticket! It was taped over the mushy words inside of the card and Alice was waving hers in front of my face and screaming in my ear. I was screaming along with her and I leaped up and gave Charlie a full on hug with Alice attached to my back. Alice slid down and leaped onto her mom and dad at the same time. We still had no words except screams. People were slowing down to stare at us. I had started to cry, which was pathetic, but I had never had anything this exciting happen to me before.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE GOING TO SASQUATCH!" Alice's words came out sort of puffy because she was still bouncing up and down. "OH. My. GOD! THANK YOU! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

I was clutching Charlie's plaid shirt and wasn't embarrassed by our display of affection as I wiped my eyes on his shoulder.

"Dad, this is so awesome. I'm sorry I was being such a brat," I whispered as I hugged him.

"S'okay, Bells. I hope you have fun."

My truck pulled up to the sidewalk like some beat up Cinderella carriage and it was loaded with camping gear and suitcases.

"Okay, girls. Listen. The Brandons and I got together and bought some new camping gear, but some of it is used or old. We figure you'll only be camping three days so we didn't buy out the store, okay? We've got spending money in the glove box. We've printed you directions with alternate routes in case of road construction or some unforeseable events. You've got everything you need," he coughed. "Mary helped with the, uh, girly things. And Blake and I took care of the camping gear and necessities."

Alice and I were quivering beside each other attempting to concentrate. We both had on stupid grins and I kept wiping at my eyes with my card clutched and crumpled in my sweating palm.

"Bella, I took your truck for a real tune up down the street. I told them our daughters were going to be driving this thing five hours from home and I wanted it to be in perfect shape. You've got new brakes, all of your fluids are topped off, I got you new tires… Eh. Nevermind, it's all in tip top shape. I told him to take care of it as if it was driving HIS daughter across the state. So," He glanced up at Mary and Blake who were smiling at him as if he was the cutest thing in the world. "So go have fun, girls."

Alice and I both screamed again and ran to give our parents one last hug before jumping into the truck. We switched parents and hugged them, and then hugged each other. Mary was snapping pictures and as we climbed into the truck she made the signal to roll down the window. Alice put all of her might behind rolling down the passenger side window.

"Look in the glove compartment, girls," she said with her fists clenched to her chest.

Alice popped it open for me and two new digital cameras fell forward with bows attached to each one.

We screamed again and took a picture of each other taking a picture of each other, then laughed.

"HOLY CRAP! We love you! THANK YOU!" Alice shrieked and blew kisses to her parents. I waved over Alice's head at Charlie and he waved back sheepishly, his eyes smiling.

As we pulled away from the curb, the truck felt smoother than I'd ever imagined it could. Alice was holding a stack of directions as thick as our old math book and she grinned as she told me to pull onto the Highway going East.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, sorry if this chapter contains some errors. I edited the whole damn thing and when I went to save it, it told me I needed to be logged in. So I reedited it a bit pissed off. :) Also, I want to say that I've taken some liberties with the Sasquatch! festival and if anyone has any beef about it, they can shove it. It's a story. :) Enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

It was around 2 in the morning when we arrived at the campgrounds. After checking in, getting instructions and waiting in a ridiculously long line it was 3:37 when I finally pulled my truck in between a very small camper trailer and a tiny one-person tent onto lot 47C. Alice bounced from the cab with more energy than I would ever have in my life, let alone at 3:30 in the morning.

"Did you see the cute little pond? I hope they packed our bathing suits!" Alice was around the back of our truck tugging at the rusted tailgate before I had even shut my door.

"Don't care right now. Too tired. Let's just set up the tent for now and we'll organize tomorrow morning before the music starts," I all but whined. The tent was tied down on the left side of our luggage and after some tugging and grunting we managed to slide it out.

When the tent was laid out on the ground, Alice whistled. "It's gotta be, like, an 8 person tent. Sweet!"

I was a bit more apprehensive. We had to fit this huge tent in a space that was already made smaller by my beast of a truck. A small light had clicked on in the camper beside us and I nudged Alice. "Shush. I think we woke up the neighbors," I pointed.

Alice and I stared at the camper as the mini blinds parted briefly and then snapped shut. The light went out again and Alice stifled a giggle. "They're no fun are they?"

I shrugged and slid the tent as far away from their area as I could. Alice was busy attaching tent poles together and laying them across the tent. I was staking the four corners into the soggy ground. We really were winging this. Neither of us had ever set up a tent.

"Sooo. Slide the poles through the holes and it should pop up and look like a tent, right?" Alice asked, tapping her teeth with her fingernail.

"I'm going to assume so," I said and grabbed one of the poles. We worked together to stretch it through the fabric without breaking it apart. The other pole slid through with a bit more trouble, but once they were both in, we stuck them in the loops at the bottom of the tent and stepped back to admire our handiwork.

Our tent was massive. It overshadowed the small tent to its right and the camper looked a lot smaller than it had twenty minutes ago. Alice clapped her hands and ran for the truck again. "We need sleeping bags!" She was hanging over the edge of the bed of the truck with her feet dangling in the air.

"You look ridiculous in that halter dress out here," I quipped, walking around the tent towards the truck.

"Yeah, well, if I'd known we were- Oh my gosh! Air mattresses! Your dad got us air mattresses! How awesome is this?" Alice slid down from the truck with two rolled up bags in her hands. "I'll get started on these and you find blankets and our clothes. I'm exhausted."

"You have a funny way of being exhausted," I replied but rummaged around the bed of the truck for our luggage. "You don't think anyone will steal this stuff overnight, do you?"

Alice didn't answer. Instead, I heard the battery powered blowers start inflating the mattresses. I was walking back to the truck with two duffel bags and a garbage bag full of bedding when the trailer door next to me flew open. I leaped backwards to avoid being hit and dropped everything, including myself. The wet ground was seeping into the back of my shirt and when I looked up, the light from inside the trailer was blocked out by a mammoth figure. It emerged from the trailer and I thought for sure the small steps were going to cave under the weight. Somehow they held up, and when the figure stood barefoot on the grass in front of me I realized I was holding my breath.

"Shit, sorry," A large hand was being offered to me and I eyed it suspiciously. "I didn't mean to knock you over. You alright?"

I couldn't answer. I let my breath out in a whoosh and the hulking man took it as a sign I'd had the wind knocked out of me.

"It's fine. You're fine. Stand up," He said while hooking his hand under my armpit and lifting me up onto my feet. I still wasn't saying anything.

"Did you just get here? Is that what's with all the noise?"

I nodded and Alice chose that moment to pop out of the tent and find me in the clutches of a strange man in the dark. She shrieked and ran in a small circle, staring at the ground. Reaching down mid-spin, she grabbed a small rock and hurled it in the direction of my captor's head. Despite how much of him there was for her rock to hit, she missed by a mile. I wretched myself from the man's grasp and held my hands up to Alice. "It's okay. The air mattresses woke him up," I hissed, suddenly finding my voice.

"Well, no, the air mattresses didn't. The truck did. But I can't fault you for that," he laughed and jerked his head to the left. "I have the same truck, actually. My girlfriend and I drove it up here. Can you believe it hauled this thing up here from Phoenix?" He laughed and patted the side of his trailer.

Alice and I just stared at him, shocked. He looked a little uncomfortable, suddenly. He should, too. He was standing around outside in his boxers at an ungodly morning hour with two young girls.

"Um, my name is Emmett. Let me get some clothes on and I'll help you get everything into your tent so you can get some rest. Where'd you drive from?" He stepped up onto the steps.

"Forks. The coast. And, thanks, but we're okay. The mattresses should be full and we have our stuff here," I gestured to the luggage that was surrounding me.

"Oh. Alright, well. We'll see you in the morning. We're making breakfast if you want to join us. Sorry again for knocking into you," He waved and closed the trailer door.

Alice and I watched the door for a moment before she turned to me in the dark. "That is a large man."

I nodded even though she couldn't see me and we fumbled around in the dark to find the three bags. Alice found one, I tripped on the second one, and the third one got kicked into the side of our tent before we were actually able to get our hands on it.

"Set your alarm for 9. Bands start at noon," I mumbled as I changed into a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. I actually had to feel around for my air mattress because the tent was so large.

When the alarm went off, I felt like I'd just fallen asleep. Alice's hair was a mess of tangles and I'm sure mine looked the same. I reached over her to shut off her phone's alarm feature and noticed she had five missed calls. Crap. Our parents.

I rolled back to my mattress and looked for my phone in my duffel bag. I immediately dialed Charlie and he answered before the first ring was complete.

"So you're alive," was his gruff greeting.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. We got in at 3:30 and we absolutely passed out. I didn't even think. I mean, really, I couldn't even think. It was really late. We're totally fine and we got the tent set up. And the air mattresses. That's such a life saver. We were so excited to find those," I babbled.

"Well. I'm glad you're okay. There are some other things buried in there. Did you find them?"

"No, we haven't even unpacked yet. We're going to do that right now, actually before the bands start playing."

Alice swatted hair away from her face and sat bolt upright in bed. "Breakfast. Now," she mumbled and looked over at me. "Tell Charlie hi."

"Alice says- How'd you know it was Charlie? Never mind. Alice says hey. She just woke up. We gotta get started on the day, dad, but I PROMISE I will call you before we go to bed tonight, okay? Promise. Thanks again, dad. This is amazing."

"I'll talk to you later, Bella."

Alice was already on the phone with her parents assuaging their fears that we had been stranded on the side of the road or murdered or abducted. I threw on a thin hoodie against the slight chill of the morning and unzipped the tent flap.

The scene I was greeted with was breathtaking. Fog was creeping around the valleys between small hills and people were beginning to mill around their campsites. Small cooking stoves were set up and the smell of coffee and bacon was wafting around with the fog. I stepped outside and heard Alice saying her goodbyes. She crawled out behind me and we stood together with our arms linked.

"Can you believe we're really freaking here?" She mused.

"Practically not. Look!" We could see the back of a stage construction going up from our camp site. "I can't believe we're this close to a stage."

Alice clung to my arm and jumped in the air a few times before letting me go and running for the truck. "Let's get set up and then go explore!"

A groggy, but loud voice rose over our tent and Alice stopped in her tracks.

"Sorry if I scared you last night. Rosalie said I shouldn't have talked to you while I was tired. We've made some coffee. We've also got facon. It's like bacon, but it's meatless," Emmett emerged from the side of our tent yawning into his hand. He wasn't so intimidating in the daytime. He was wearing sweat pants and no top and his body was doing strange things to my stomach.

"Facon? Did you make that up," Alice giggled. Apparently she was feeling less intimidated as well.

"My God, you're small. You hurled a rock at me last night? How'd you get the balls?" He ignored her question.

"Oh. I'm sorry about that. Bella's my best friend. I didn't want her to get hurt. I also didn't want to explain it to our parents," Alice sighed and looked over at me.

"Well, I guess I'm just lucky you have bad aim. I have a feeling it could have been very David and Goliath last night if you had good aim," he winked and Alice flushed.

"Em! Food's ready," a voice called from within the trailer. I wondered briefly how another person could fit in such a small area with such a large man.

"Come on in. We'll eat and I'll introduce you to Rose. Then you can unpack. Food here is ungodly expensive, so we're glad to share," he stepped back into the trailer and Alice and I followed suit.

A tall girl was standing in front of a George Foreman with her straight blond hair held back from her face in a bandanna. She was wearing a flowing, ankle length skirt and a tank top with no bra. I quickly looked at Alice who was concentrating on her fingernails.

Emmett shoved himself behind the small dining table and Rose waved her spatula at us in greeting.

"Rose, these are the neighbors who erected the huge tent. This is Bella and her friend with bad aim," he laughed.

"Alice. My name's Alice. It's nice to meet you guys. Thank you for inviting us to breakfast."

"It's nice to meet you guys, too. We don't mind sharing. Who are you guys going to see first?" Rose asked while dividing up pieces of fake bacon onto brightly colored plates.

"We don't know yet, actually! We don't have a schedule. We were going to throw all of our stuff in the tent and then go explore," I said and leaned against the wall.

"Ah. Emmett, give them our schedule," Rose pointed over her shoulder to the back room and Emmett lumbered back to grab it. "I've got some eggs, too, but they're really just tofu. I don't eat eggs. I know it's not some people's bag of chips, but you're more than welcome to try it."

"Sure," Alice and I said together.

"Groovy," Rose said and Alice snorted into her hand. I quickly elbowed her in the side and gave her the death glare. We took our plates and Emmett put the schedule on the counter in front of us. Our tofu was nestled on top of a toasted English muffin and I took a big bite to try and compensate for Alice laughing at Rose's outdated expression. It wasn't bad, actually.

"Who are you seeing first," Alice asked. She was pretty much sucking down her fake bacon.

"Oh, Em and I just go with the flow," Rose smiled slowly and pushed her hair off of her shoulder. "We're probably sticking around the smaller stages, though. There's a bit less security and you can really get into the music."

Alice and I nodded and pretended to know exactly what she was talking about.

"This was really good, Rose. I always heard tofu was pretty gross, but this wasn't bad," I said while pointing at my empty plate.

"Yeah, I really liked the fake bacon," Alice nodded.

"Facon," Emmett said, and touched the flame of his lighter to the tip of a hand rolled cigarette.

Rose leaned over the small space between the counter and the kitchen table and Emmett put the cigarette between her lips. She inhaled deeply with her eyes closed and smoke curled around her head.

Emmett held the cigarette out to us. "Want a hit? We don't mind sharing."

"Oh, we don't smoke, actually," I chirped.

Emmett nodded and looked thoughtful. "Do you know what this is?"

Rose slapped his shoulder and shook her head. "They said they didn't want any, Emmett. Obviously they don't want it either way. Sorry, girls. So, who are you seeing first?"

I caught on pretty quickly that the cigarette was actually marijuana and I started talking fast. "Um, well, I want to see Nine Inch Nails and Bauhaus, but Alice wants to see TV on the Radio and that's playing at the same time as Nine Inch Nails, so I guess Alice and I will split up for a bit. Probably we'll get back together for dinner and wind down here at the tent, so. I guess we better go. Thanks for everything," I pulled Alice's arm and tried to keep a smile on my face. Alice was looking at me like I had two heads. So were Rose and Emmett.

"Well, we could go to TV and the Radio with Alice. I'd like to see them. Would you mind if we joined you, Alice?" Rosalie smiled and leaned on the counter.

"Nope! That'd be fine with me. It'll be nice to have some company," Alice grinned back at her. "Anyway, we should really go, but I'll meet up with you guys here at the tents about thirty minutes before their set?"

"Sounds great. See you then!" Emmett and Rose waved and as we walked out the door I heard Rose giggle and then scream.

"I bet they're having sex," I whispered.

"Ew, gross, stop it. Help me with all this crap, Bella," Alice was standing in the bed of the truck holding some LED lanterns and a few solar powered path lights. She tossed them at me and I tossed them inside the tent. We continued this way until the truck bed was empty except for a cooler that our parents had filled with Coke, Sprite, and bottled water.

After we changed clothes and packed a small backpack each with water bottles, our cameras, sunblock, and maps, we headed out into the grounds.

"Do you really think they were having sex after we left," Alice asked.

"Pretty sure. Or fooling around."

"How can you tell?"

"She did that scream laugh thing," I said, slightly preoccupied. I was people watching.

"How do you know all of this? Have you had sex, Bella?"

I hoisted my back pack straps up with my thumbs and glanced over at Alice. "No, I haven't had sex. Do you remember Jacob Black?"

"The kid from North Carolina? Didn't they move onto the Quileute reservation, like, a few months after they moved here?" Alice asked, looking up at me in awe.

"Yeah, his parents wanted him to feel more at home and they'd apparently moved from some reservation in North Carolina. That's why he was pulled out of our school. We kind of fooled around a little before he left, though. But not sex. Just kissing and a little touching. He told me a lot about it," I mumbled the last few sentences.

Alice was quiet for a few minutes as we walked around the paths. "I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Well, it was awkward. What did you want me to say? 'Hey, Al, I fooled around with a guy yesterday!' It just sounds weird," I huffed. "Haven't you done anything?"

"I don't want to tell you," Alice sighed.

"Well, see, that's hypocritical! I wont laugh at you, Alice."

"Oh, you _so_ will," she folded her arms and stopped walking. "Okay. Mike Newton. I fooled around with Mike Newton. In his boat. We just kissed, though, nothing else. And I never talked to him again because he's a freak," Alice's eyes were wide.

"Wow," was all I could manage to say without sounding grossed out. Mike's hair was always full of gel and he smelled like fish. "You know, uh, Angela's had sex with Ben," I said, trying to change the subject.

"No freaking way!" Alice squealed. She seemed to be okay with the fact that I had no words for her hook up with Mike Newton in his gross fishing boat.

Alice and I spent the hour and a half together watching Bauhaus and I got her to admit that they weren't that bad. After their set came to an end, Alice glanced at her cell phone and mouthed over the crowd's noise that she had to go meet Emmett and Rose. I motioned her to lean in and I cupped my hands around her ear. "I forgot to tell you! I'm pretty sure they were smoking marijuana!"

Alice jerked her head around and stared at me, shocked. "What do I do if they ask me if I want some again," she shrieked over the crowd.

I gave her an exaggerated shrug and mouthed, "Whatever you want." Alice stared up at me again for a quick second and then nodded. She threw her hand up in a wave and walked back towards the camp grounds.

I jogged in the opposite direction towards the main stage. I had about twenty minutes until Nine Inch Nails came on and I really wanted a great spot. Halfway to the stage I slowed down to a walk and pulled out my water bottle. I downed half of it and picked up my pace to a jog again. The stage was in transition and I weaseled my way between people who were leaving the last set. I was pleasantly surprised that I made it nearly to the stage.

I finished the rest of my water and placed the bottle in my backpack just as the crowd let up a huge roar. I was instantly smashed against the sweaty bodies of everyone else who had gathered to see my favorite band. I couldn't even see the stage between all of the arms in the air. I was being pushed back from the stage by people who were pushing in front of me and I let myself be carried along by the crowd. I couldn't fight to hold my spot anyway. I ended up about 30 people back from the stage unable to see anything, but the fact that I was standing right there while Trent Reznor was singing was more than enough for me. I was jumping up and down in time with the crowd around me. My hair was flinging in my face as I reached up to brush it away, I was thrown off balance. My back landed square against the chest of someone behind me. Hands on my arms pushed me back upright and I reclined my head as far back as I could to thank the person.

He was handsome, even upside down. I think I might have gasped a little. He was smiling and mouthing something. Probably the lyrics, but I couldn't even hear anything anymore. I mouthed 'thank you' and he nodded, his green eyes going as wide as his smile. I tucked my hair behind my ears and attempted to refocus on the music, but his hand was still on my arm.

I looked back at him again and he finally dropped my arm to throw his fist in the air. I came back to reality just as Trent was announcing they were about to play a cover of a Queen song.

A strained voice next to my ear yelled, "You want a better view?" and I nodded. He was suddenly in front of me, crouched down, his hands on the ground to steady himself against the throbbing crowd. I hesitated for a few seconds before I threw my leg over one shoulder and then the other. He stood straight up and I was able to see the stage over the sea of people.

Get Down, Make Love was pounding in my ears. It was so different in Trent's voice, but it didn't matter. The meaning was obvious and I was red with embarrassment. My hand touched his head to try to steady myself on his shoulders. He was holding onto my calves and bobbing his head.

As the song finished he tapped my leg and I slid down his body. He fell back behind me and we fell into the rhythm of the last few songs before Nine Inch Nails left the stage.

I finally turned around to look at him again and he smiled and motioned with his thumb over his shoulder. His hair was matted to his forehead and he brushed it away from his eyes by running his hand from his forehead to the nape of his neck. He took my wrist and I looked at his skinny fingers as they wrapped around me, pulling me through the crowd.

"I'm Edward," he said simply when we could finally hear each other.

_I'm yours_. "I'm Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

I spoke last, so it was perfectly acceptable for me to stand here and gape and wait for him to say something. Well, maybe not gape, but certainly to stand here without saying anything. Edward didn't look as shell-shocked as I did. His eyes were laughing and he finally nodded at me and dropped my wrist.

"Well, good to meet you. Thanks for sharing the experience. I have to go track down my brother, actually. He's off watching-"

"TV and the Radio?" I interrupted, pointing my finger at my head and pulling the imaginary trigger on my finger gun.

He laughed slowly and wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb. "Yeah, actually."

I laughed, too, but it sounded more like I was being strangled. I wasn't so great at talking to boys. Actually, I _could_ talk to boys. I talked to Ben all the time. I talked to Jacob, and even let him touch my boobs. But this was a different story. This wasn't a boy. This was a man. Edward is a man. I'm a high school grad in a stupid Mini Olympics t-shirt that I got back in 1991 for competing on the uneven bars. And it still fit me. He was wearing a v-neck black t-shirt and the boys I knew would never wear v-neck anything. And most probably my hair was drying in a frizzy mess of sweaty curls and his was drying straight up in perfectly formed waves.

"Kay, well. I'm going to go find Alice. My friend. She was watching TV and the Radio, too. So." I tossed my hand up in a wave as I walked by him. "Nice to meet you, too." I wasn't using the pathways to the next stage; I was just short-cutting it across the field. I had no idea if Alice was going to be at the stage waiting or if she had gone back to camp to eat. I was actually pretty hungry, so I paused half way across the field and whipped my backpack around to dig inside for my trail mix bar. Half way to the bottom of my bag, the hair on my neck fluttered and I turned around to see Edward walking towards me.

"We're going the same way, I figured I'd follow you," he smiled and my heart sped up.

"Oh, sure, I didn't even think of that. That's dumb. I'm sorry. Uh," I thrust my hand at him, two silver wrapped snack bars clutched in my palm. "Want one?"

"Am I creeping you out? You're acting really skittish. Are you scared of me?" he smirked and took the granola bar from my hand. I was watching his thin, long fingers unwrap the bar and as usually happened when I was nervous and trying to look cool, I resorted to dry humor and sarcasm.

"No, no. I'm always like this when someone I don't know lets me sit on their shoulders and watch my favorite band," I countered, then smiled to try to break the ice.

"Oh. Well, I just took candy from a stranger, so I guess we're even. Plus," he motioned to the vast area around us that was littered with people. "Everyone could hear you scream."

My face paled, and before I could laugh at his creepy sexual innuendo, he held up his hands.

"No, I mean like, if I murdered you. Oh, God. That's horrible to say, too. Okay. Scratch that last conversation entirely. I don't want to murder you," he was waving his hands, now and I finally laughed. It was more of a bark or a cough, but it was meant to be a laugh. I pointed behind me towards the empty stage.

"I'm going to go find Alice. You can tag along if you're sure you can tone down the awkwardness," I smiled, walking backwards. It was a bad idea to walk backwards, but I felt a bit sexier. Like the girl in movies who leaves the boy breathless and then turns at the last moment so he can watch her hips sway as she leaves him with dirty thoughts. As long as I didn't fall, I'd be golden. I took a small bite of my trail mix bar, raised my eyebrows at him, and turned around without missing a step.

As soon as I was facing the opposite direction, my jaw dropped and squeaked quietly. I had actually pulled it off. I quickly regained my composure and tried to swallow my bite, but my mouth was dry. I choked it down and wrapped the bar back up, placing it in my backpack. Edward had fallen in step beside me when I swung my bag back around.

"I don't see Alice. She's probably back at camp waiting for me," I said with my hand above my eyes to shield them from the afternoon sun. I looked over at Edward to ask him if he saw his brother, but he was staring right at me.

"Do you live around here?" He questioned.

"Yeah. Lot C. Number 47," I smirked at him. I knew he was asking if I lived in Washington, but I didn't want to reveal my whereabouts. I didn't even know him. If Charlie being a cop taught me anything, it was constant vigilence.

"You're camping? That's pretty gross," he laughed and took a step back.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, what are you, eight years old? They have showers."

"Did you use them this morning?" He was looking around at the empty stage now.

"This morning? No. I was going to tonight. Are you thinking about me naked?" I questioned, teasing.

"Yes," he cut his eyes at me in his peripheral and smirked.

"Hngh," was what came out of my mouth before I caught my breath and swallowed. I had only just gotten the upper hand with my hip wiggling, backwards walk and now it was gone. One tiny word and he'd stolen it from me. I wasn't feeling so confident anymore. I was mostly nervous that he might try to kiss me and I would sneeze on him or I'd taste like sweat or something horribly embarrasing would happen. Quickly, I tried to change the subject.

"So, who else are you planning on seeing while you're here?" I was biting my pinky nail. It wasn't the cute biting either, where your pinky is just resting on your lip. This was full-fledged cutical pulling. It was my nervous habit. I watched a small bead of sweat emerge from Edward's temple and he wiped it away with his palm before it had even really started to fall.

"Wolfmother. Then, tonight at 8 I'm going to see Deadboy and the Elephantmen, and I think you should come with me to that one." he said, finally looking at me. I dropped my hand and wiped my palms on my shorts. His gaze made me instantly start to sweat. I scuffed my heel in the grass, but couldn't look away. My stomach was flipping around and my fingers were tingling.

"Why should I come?" I asked, as calmly as I could. I was staring up at him, a bit wide eyed. He was tall and the sun was bouncing around in his hair and my heart was fluttering in my chest.

His upper lip lifted at the left corner briefly and I could see his eyes were bouncing from my eyes to my hair back to my eyes and then to my mouth. "I want to share it with you," he replied.

"Oh. You think I'll like them?" I was trying to ignore the urge to fidget, but realized too late that I was rolling the hemline of my shirt between my fingers. I dropped it and shoved my hands into the back pockets of my shorts.

"I do," he smirked, obviously enjoying my discomfort. "Where are you headed after lunch?"

"Once I find Alice, I was actually going to drag her to see the band with the longest name in the world. And You Will Know Us, blah, blah, blah. Maybe we'll see you there," I smiled.

"Maybe. If not, be careful this time. No more tripping. You could have been sucked under the crowd," he laughed walking towards me and then past me. His fingers reached up and plucked at a strand of my hair, fingering it lightly and then letting it go as he walked off.

I stood still, not turning around. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I let my breath out in a huff and walked off towards the camp ground.

Alice was standing in front of the tent pacing and Rose and Emmett were sprawled out on a sheet eating sandwiches. I waved to Rose who waved back and she must have said something to Alice because Alice darted across the remaining distance between us and grabbed my wrist.

"Oh. My. God. Okay, so. There's this song called Wear You Out," Alice was saying as she drug me along towards the tent and the sandwiches. "and this guy was like, eying me the whole time it was playing. It was so awkward."

"You sound disgusted. Why do you sound disgusted? That sounds pretty hot," I mumbled. I was still back in the middle of the field with Edward's fingers touching my hair, only now we were totally naked and he had his hands fisted in it.

"Well, yeah, a little, but I was trying to watch the show."

I glanced over at her and wrinkled my nose in a laugh. "You are so strange, Alice."

She rolled her eyes at me. "How was the horror show?"

"It wasn't a horror show, it was Nine Inch Nails. And it was good. This guy, Edward, let me sit on his shoulders to get a better view. We're actually going to see some band tonight together. Something about dead elephant men. Or boys. Dead something. He thinks I'll like it,"

"Oh, I was going to see if you wanted to see The Trucks. Rose is coming with," Alice said with a hopeful look as we both sat down on the blanket.

Rose pulled her bandana off of her eyes and smiled up at me from where she was laying in Emmett's lap. "I think she could use some chick rock," she winked and pulled her bandana back down.

I laughed and took a bite of something that tasted incredibly bland, but with a hint of grass.

"You go ahead, Alice. I think you'll like it. It'll be… liberating. You're coming with me to Trail of Dead, though, right?" I took another bite of the sandwich because it was better than paying five dollars for some ham and white bread.

"Oh, I can't go. That guy is going to be there. He'll ruin it for me again. He told me he was going to be there if I'd like to join him," she waved her hand at me and twisted off the top to a bottle of Coke. "You go, though. You like them."

"You promised! You're going," I whined.

Emmett creased the page to the book he was reading and laid it beside him on the grass. "Alice, go with Bella. Then we'll all meet back here for a toke and head to our respective shows. Don't let some Southern Light Rock Jock keep you away from enjoying some good music." If I didn't know better, I'd say Emmett had already met back here for a toke. Alice nodded and I choked down the rest of the sandwich before we headed to watch Trail of Dead on a side stage.

As we walked, Alice told me that Rose and Emmett were 19 and 20 years old and that they had just finished their Freshman year at Arizona State University.

"Rose is studying some really cool things. I think you'd be interested. She's taking lots of language courses and all this crap about literature. She says she doesn't write, she 'flows'. Emmett is doing something with Sociology. It was kind of interesting. They said I might like Phoenix. There's a lot of programs they were mentioning that sounded pretty cool."

I kept my eyes on the crowd most of the time, trying to catch a glimpse of someone familiar, making the appropriate responses to Alice's rambling until the band came out. They mumbled into the microphone and began a very good set that lasted about an hour.

"That was pretty good, actually!" Alice's face was flushed and she pushed her choppy bangs away from her eyes with her palm. They were sticking straight up and I brushed them to the side for her, laughing.

"Yeah, I told you. Thanks for coming with me," we were already jogging across the grounds towards camp. I was hoping to be able to freshen up a little bit before I saw Edward again, but as we crested the hill towards the tent, I could see he was already there.

Alice snarled and we slowed to a stop, her nails digging into my arm. "Oh, crap. It's the guy from the TV and the Radio set. How does he know where we're camping?" She made a disgusted noise and I finally ripped my eyes away from Edward, who was talking to Emmett. There was a blond haired boy sitting in a camping chair in front of our tent. His jeans were ripped wide open at the knees and he was staring up at Edward and Emmett as they laughed and talked animatedly.

"The blond one is the one you don't want to talk to? Alice. He's sexy. Look at him, he's like a pouty little kid," I gestured, but I had my eyes locked on the back of Edward's head.

"Yeah, but he ruined everything. And now I actually have to talk to him. I can't believe Emmett is just letting him sit there. Who's Emmett talking to?"

"That's Edward. That's the guy I was telling you about," I said, and squinted at the pair as the realization hit me. "That must be his brother! How funny is that? We were being hit on by brothers at opposite ends of the place."

"Hilarious. Let's get this over with," Alice sighed and dragged me to the tent. I gravatated towards Edward and she stood with her arms crossed in front of the blond boy.

"Okay, rules, Blondie," Alice started. The boy looked up at her with a slow, lazy smile and nodded. "First, you do not sing in my ear while I'm trying to enjoy my favorite band in the world. You ruined my first ever concert. Ruined." He nodded again and Alice paused. "That's really the only rule," she finished lamely.

"Hi," I sidled up beside Edward and hip checked him in the middle of his sentence to Emmett. It was more of a thigh check because my hip didn't reach his hip at all.

"Bella," was all he said as he smiled down at me and my cheeks flushed red. "Quite the strange coincidence that your friend met my brother, hm?"

"Alice and I were just discussing that," I said, mimicking his lofty tone.

"Is your brother joining us for Dead Elephants?" I asked, looking over at him as he watched Alice pull things from our tent and put them in her backpack.

"Jasper will be joining Alice on her chick rock expedition with Rose and Emmett, actually. I believe he is pretty taken with your friend. And I am actually going to see Deadboy and the Elephantmen, but you can go see Dead Elephants if you'd like," he smiled and ran his hands through his hair.

"No, I'll go with you," I laughed, breaking character first.

"Right. We need to get going, then. Emmett?" Edward turned back to Emmett who was busy inside the door of the trailer.

"Come on in. This one's on us, man," he swung the screen door open and Edward stepped inside. I followed him and let the door slam shut behind us.

"Sorry," I grimaced and stepped up into the small kitchen area. Rose was sitting on a small stool smoking a pipe. I arched my eyebrows and she pulled away from it and handed it, and a lighter, to Edward.

"Thanks," he nodded and held the flame to the small bowl, inhaling while I leaned away from him. I suddenly felt out of the loop. Did everyone in the entire world smoke pot except the cop's daughter? Is that how it usually was? Didn't the preacher's kids always grow up to be the craziest of the bunch? I guess the cop's kid grew up completely sheltered and unexposed with no choice but to grow up to be the lamest duck ever.

"Here, Bella," Edward held the bowl and lighter out to me and Emmett cleared his throat.

"Actually, Bella told us she didn't smoke," he said, nodding. I didn't feel like a loser when he said it. I actually felt like my decision was respected.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, Bella," Edward passed the paraphanalia back to Emmett, who took a hit. I glanced out the screen door and Alice was sitting cross-legged on the grass, leaning back on her hands. She was talking to Jasper.

"I could try it," I sqeaked. All three heads turned to look at me. Rose looked at Emmett and Emmett shrugged. He passed the bowl to Edward who flicked the lighter against the burned looking substance in the bowl and held it out to my lips. I leaned forward and put my lips on the end of the pipe, looking up at Edward through the flame. I sucked in sharply and immediately ripped my lips away from the pipe and doubled over, coughing. Edward knelt down and smiled while I held my finger up, still coughing.

"You're supposed to do it slowly. It's not a straw," he chuckled and I actually held up my middle finger at him. "Would you like to try again?"

"Two, max, Edward. It's strong shit," Rose warned.

"I'll try again," I sat up, clearing my throat. "I don't feel different."

We repeated the process and I still coughed, but I think I inhaled a lot more because everything seemed really slow. Edward took another hit and said a few things to Rose or Emmett. I was staring at a spot on the counter. Edward laughed loudly and I pulled my eyes away to look up at him. He grinned and took my hand to lead me out of the trailer. I stared at our entwined fingers and trailed behind him and out the door.

We passed Alice and I tugged my hand away. "Wait!" I ran to Alice and gave her a hug, whispering in her ear. "When you get back, we so have to talk, okay?"

"Yeah we do," she giggled and glanced over my shoulder at Edward.

"I smoked some of Rose's weed," I bit the inside of my lip and Alice pulled back to look at me.

"Are you okay?" she looked suspicious.

"Yeah, definitely. I feel like I've been talking to you for an hour. I hope you don't hate me," I frowned at her.

"Do you think they'd let me when you get back? Will you do it with me? I want to try," she whispered.

I felt really protective of Alice all of a sudden. She was so innocent. I didn't want her to smoke, but I couldn't really tell her not to when I just did. I guess in some respect we were both innocent to a lot of things. "I'll ask them. Have fun, okay?" I squeezed her tighter and she hugged me back before we pulled away. I waved to Jasper and meandered back towards Edward.

"Let's go. We only have a few minutes," Edward urged, pushing me towards the stages.

"I can't walk that fast. I feel like I'm full of rocks. My heart is beating really fast. It's going to explode," I took a shaky breath and Edward stopped, turning to face me.

"Shh. It's not going to explode. You're just nervous," he was speaking softly and rubbing his hands up and down my arms. I swallowed hard and stared at his lips as they quirked up into a smile. "Here, hop on my back. I don't want you to miss this."

I grabbed his shoulders and hoisted myself up. He grabbed my thighs and I involuntarily arched myself against his back. My lips were dry and I tried to lick them, but my mouth was dry, too. I bounced along on Edward's back as he jogged towards the stage. I bit back a groan and tapped his shoulder to put me down. He released my thighs and I slid down his back, embarrassed.

He took my hand and looked at me questioningly. "Are you okay now?"

"Sure, sure," I waved my hand at him and we were engulfed in a crowd of people. He kept his grip on my wrist tight as he pulled me towards the front. I was sure everyone could tell we were high and I tugged back on his hand, not wanting to get too close to security. "Here's fine."

He nodded and stood behind me again as the band started to play. I was lost, staring at the strangest details around me. The tag sticking out of some girl's tank top, the glittering ring on the pinky finger of the girl to my right, and the way the lights on the stage rotated all had my attention. The music was background noise. My eyes felt heavy and I swayed a bit to the music in what I thought was the same rhythm as the people around me. There was a break in the music and the lead singer talked too close to the microphone. He was thanking us for coming and saying this would be their last song, but we could buy their CD at the booth to the left.

The music started again and my mind drifted towards the ominous looking sky until a strong pair of wiry arms wrapped around me from behind.

My head snapped up and then back down to the hands. Edward's hands were splayed out over my stomach. His thumbs were circling just under my breasts and I could feel him behind me, swaying.

His mouth moved to my ear and started to sing quietly along with the lead singer.

_Pale child that was left behind haunts me endlessly._

_I can smell the churches burning; I can hear the fire's melody_

And you're moving for me baby so gracelessly.

Edward's hand dipped into the waistband of my shorts and my breath hitched. My eyes were closed tightly and my body was burning. I could feel my heartbeat in my throat and hear it in my ears. His thumbs were now tracing just above my bellybutton and I willed his hands lower.

_Feeling like an ancient man_

_I got Heaven, I got Hell in my hand_

_I got Hell in my hand_

_This radiation spills from my heart_

_Darkness come, darkness come and darkness fall apart_

_Darkness fall apart_

He was crooning, because there was no other word for what was filtering into my ear. I couldn't even hear the band anymore. I couldn't see the crowds around us. I was alone, every touch searing my skin. I was aching. I was on fire. I sucked in a shaking breath and exhaled a tiny, shuddering moan. He chuckled, continuing.

_How sweet it was her teeth against my throat_

_I'm a ghost gone mad, an angel in the dopesmoke_

_I got Heaven; I got Hell in my hand_

_I got Hell in my hand_

He trailed off and his hands inched the opposite direction I wanted them. One hand ran down my arm and entwined our fingers and clutched them together in front of us as the band finished and left the stage. His lips moved from my ear and traced a staggering line down my neck. I was sure he could feel my pulse against his lips and I tilted my head away. His teeth scraped my shoulder and ended in a chaste kiss. I was biting hard on the insides of my cheeks when he finally spun me around. I didn't know where to look, or what to do. I tried to remember anything I'd learned from Jacob about kissing, but nothing was coming to mind.

Edward was staring at me in the dark, and I must have looked shocked because he started apologizing. "Christ. I'm sorry. I just thought… I don't know what I thought. That song reminds me of you. It reminded me of you when I first saw you and I don't even know you. I just know you're Bella in 47C who is friends with Alice and likes Nine-"

I grabbed his head and pulled his lips down to mine, not caring if the people lingering around us were watching. I would never see them again anyway. I may never see Edward again after this. Why not kiss him? His lips were full and tight, but soft. I kissed his bottom lip and he wrapped one hand up my neck and into the back of my hair. I'd never been kissed like this. I was so turned on. So lost. I pulled away first, panting and smiling into the night. I wasn't sure if the lightheadedness I was feeling was from the pot or from the kiss, but I enjoyed it either way.

Edward's hand dropped down my back and we walked like that back towards camp.

"I have to go back to the hotel. Jasper and I are staying in a hotel down the road. Do you want to meet tomorrow?" He whispered.

"Um, yeah. We can look over the band list before you leave," I whispered back. I didn't want him to go. I wanted to talk to him and ask him personal questions. To get to know him. To let him get to know me.

When we got back to camp, Alice was sitting in the camping chair by our tent. Rose was in Emmett's lap on the only other camping chair. Jasper was standing alone off to the side, looking at Alice. It looked like Alice was happily ignoring him as she stared intently into the camp fire.

Rose nodded at us as we walked up, but no one said much of anything. Edward dropped his hand from my back and clapped Jasper on the shoulder as he walked by. He knelt down beside Rose and Emmett and pulled some money from his wallet. Rose reached into her bra and handed him a bag of weed that she must have had ready for him and stuffed the money back into her bra. Edward pocketed it and walked back to me. He ran his fingers down my arms and I shivered, smiling.

"I have to get mopey back to the hotel. How about I just come by in the morning and we plan the day then?" he whispered. "Everyone seems to be pretty wound down right now."

I nodded and glanced at everyone before taking Edward's hand and leading him behind our monster of a tent. It was dark without the campfire and I felt my way up him to his head, landing a kiss on the side of his mouth. He smiled against my lips and pulled me against him, walking me backwards until I was pressed up against the passenger door of my truck. My cheeks flushed when I felt him hard against my hip bone.

"I have to go back to the hotel," he whispered, his breath hot against my ear. "and take care of this," he hissed and pressed against me. My nails dug into his skin and he closed his eyes, then removed my fingers from his arms. "You can't do that. I wont be able to leave."

"Maybe I don't want you to leave," I choked out, digging my nails in again. He moaned and dropped his head, thrusting against me again. The tiny buttons on the back of my shorts squeaked against the door of the truck as I was lifted up a bit by his force.

"Please," I pressed back, trying to ease the ache I was feeling between my legs.

"Please what, Bella?" he asked into my shoulder, his hands on either side of my head. His knee thrust up between my thighs, connecting with my aching pussy.

I gasped and my hands clawed at his back, instinctually scrambling to pull him closer. "I don't know, just please. Please, please," I whined, moving my hips against him. He thrust against my hip again, holding himself tight to me for a moment, then pulled away completely.

"Have you done this before," he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

I shook my head, still panting. "Does it matter?"

"It will to you. You don't want to remember your first as some guy you met at a concert and never talked to again, Bella," he sighed and dropped his hands.

"I want you," I sputtered. "Don't you want me?" I was leaning on the truck for support now, afraid to move away from it in case I collapsed into a puddle of nerves and jelly legs.

"As if that isn't obvious. Of course I do, but you deserve more than a quick fuck against a car at a music festival," he chastized.

"I think I have the right to make that decision," I huffed.

"Unfortunately, it takes two," he smiled and leaned towards me, kissing me quickly on the cheek. "I'll be here in the morning, okay? Get some rest."

"I'm too keyed up to sleep," I said, tugging a piece of hair between my fingers. Edward took my hand and extended my fingers with his. His hands were cold and I realized it was probably getting chilly out. I watched with rapt fascination as he undid the buttons on my shorts. He stepped behind me, took my hand and placed it on my stomach, running it down past my shorts and pressing harder to squeeze our hands under the elastic of my underwear.

I let out a gasp as my finger brushed my clit and Edward looked up at the sky and swore. "Fuck. You're so wet." He moved our middle fingers in small circles, and I could feel him against my back.

I threw my head back against his shoulder and he pulled his hand out, leaving mine alone in my pants, the job unfinished. "Take care of yourself tonight," he smirked, looking down at me. "Then tell me about it in the morning."

I watched him walk away, my fingers still twitching in my underwear. He glanced back at me and before he walked around the side of the tent, he stuck his middle finger in his mouth and slowly pulled it out. "See you in the morning," he said loudly to the group when I could no longer see him. I quickly did up the buttons to my shorts and walked around the tent to the opening. I mumbled goodnights to everyone and ducked inside, changing into a pair of loose pants and a hoodie before climbing into my sleeping bag.

I came faster than I ever had at my own hand, panting quietly into the darkness. I had planned on waiting for Alice so I could tell her everything, but I fell into a deep sleep before she even came to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I was jarred awake by the sound of chirping birds. My cell phone ring tone. Jesus, I forgot to call Charlie. I forgot to call Charlie because I fell asleep after masturbating to Edward. I closed my eyes briefly, but Alice sat upright in bed mumbling to herself and stretching, so I followed her example. I heard a light patter of rain against the tent material and looked around quickly to see if the tent actually held up. Surely Charlie wouldn't send us into the semi-wilderness with a leaky tent. My feet hit the tent floor and it felt dry, but it was too dark to see if there were any puddles anywhere. My phone wasn't cheeping at me anymore, and after a frustrating search that resulted in all of my clothes dumped onto my mattress, I pulled my phone from the pile and redialed Charlie.

"Morning, Bella," Charlie said, sounding uninterested.

"Hey, Dad, sorry. Again," I winced as I spoke.

Alice spoke up. "I called my parents last night, your dad was at dinner with them." She sounded like a robot in the mornings.

"No problem, Bella. Alice checked in. She said you fell asleep pretty early. Is she okay? Her parents said she sounded," he paused to think of the correct phrase, "higher pitched than normal."

"How could they tell," I laughed.

"True. So, I hope you're having a good time," he said, trying to wind down the conversation. I don't think Charlie had ever had a phone conversation that lasted longer than 5 minutes.

"Great time. We'll see you Monday," I said, giving him an out.

"Monday. Love you, Bells."

"Love you, too, Dad." I hung up the phone and glanced at Alice. I could barely see her, but I could feel her intense gaze, waiting for me to say something. "Love you, too, Alice?" I tried.

"No," she pointed her bony finger at me, "you explain why you went to bed so early last night."

"Can't I get a shower first," I moaned.

"You probably need one, you dirty, dirty, biotch," she gasped, her eyes wide, mocking me.

"If you already knew, why did you ask me to explain, Alice?" I flopped back down on the mattress.

"I want the gory details."

"I do, too, Ms. Stare-at-the-fire-for-hours. What did YOU get into?" I tossed my pillow at her. Alice shrieked and dramatically fell backwards off of her mattress just as someone unzipped the tent. We both sat up quickly and clutched our covers to our chests.

"Just me!" Rose called as she sashayed into the tent. Her unharnessed breasts practically tumbled out of her long, loose tank top as she leaned in with a battery powered lantern. She wasn't wearing pants. "I went down to the commons to shower, but the water that came out of the shower head was brown. I figured we could go to the lake before many more people wake up and take a quick dip there. I brought washcloths!" She smiled, holding up the washcloths like evidence in a trial.

"Um. I'm not getting naked in the lake," I laughed, shaking my head.

"Well, no. You'd just wear your underwear and dunk down to wash your lady bits," Rose replied, pointing to her obvious lady bits. "No soap, though. It's not biodegradable, even if it says it is. You really just need to scrub and rinse to get clean anyway."

Alice snickered. "I don't know. I think Bella could use some soap."

I felt my face grow red and Rose winked at me. "Let's go. People are going to start waking up soon."

Alice shrugged and sat up, tossing her covers onto the bed. I walked across my air mattress, wobbling until I hit solid ground beside Rose. She clicked off her lantern and we all stepped out into the morning. The rain was misty, but cold. It was building up on my exposed shoulders and I draped my hair around myself to try to keep warm. Obviously, this is why people have long hair. Alice giggled and skipped every few steps, feeling the excitement of doing something out of the ordinary and incredibly spontaneous. We were both stepping out of our comfort zones entirely.

"What if there are some weird fish in the lake. Man eaters. Huge catfish," I whispered and wiped rain off of my face.

"You'll obviously go first, meaty," Alice jabbed a finger into my side.

"We can't all be a size negative one, shorty," I patted her head and she growled.

"You should both be comfortable with your bodies. You are beautiful girls. The female body is a work of art," Rose lectured, then sighed. "You're young. You'll be able to swim faster than any man eating fish."

The lake was just up ahead, rippling in the early dawn light. The bridge over the water created a dark shadow that seemed to reach forward and then shrink back as the water stirred underneath.

Alice and I stopped at the edge of the lake, but Rose kept walking right in until she was up to her chest. "It's not that cold, actually," she said. Her voice carried very well in the soundless morning.

"Your boobs say otherwise!" Alice loudly whispered back.

"Do you want to wash or not," Rose asked, then dunked herself completely underwater. When she resurfaced, she had turned into some sort of swim suit model. Her tunic style tank top was clinging to her body showing off everything. Her hair was dripping wet and slicked back. She slid her hands over her face and up to her hair line, grabbing all of her hair into a pony tail and squeezing. She dropped it and her hair cascaded perfectly over her back and shoulders.

Rose shattered the porn star image when she started scrubbing her left armpit with one of her washcloths. Alice snorted and we hooked arms, walking into the water. I stifled a scream as the water licked at my calves. Alice made a sound like a whistling tea pot and I dragged her with me, splashing and gasping, towards Rose. My pajama pants were wrestling against my legs and I grabbed a floating wash cloth. Alice was holding her arms out of the water, a shocked expression frozen on her face. The sun was just starting to peek over the hill and a sliver of light was landing squarely across Alice's chin. It was like she was a vampire touched by the sun, unable to move. Any minute, I expected her to crumble into dust. I tossed the wash cloth at her and she caught it without closing her mouth or moving her other arm. She shivered violently and I heard her teeth chattering. Or were those my teeth?

"Quick, ladies, we've got to get out before someone sees us," Rose said, scrubbing something furiously under the water line.

Alice moved slowly into action, dunking herself up to her neck in the water and then leaning her head back to wet her hair. I went Rose's route and sank under the water completely. I ran my hands through my hair and swished it around before coming up for air with a gasp. The water was polar bear worthy. Alice was scrubbing her armpits and sniff testing, so I quickly did the same. The two days of stubble growing there was disturbing, but I didn't have my razor with me. Maybe when we got back to the tent, I would dry shave them. I scrubbed my face with the washcloth and then shimmied my pants down to mid thigh under the water. I had found a rock to perch on so I wouldn't have to touch the gooey lake bottom, and this made it difficult to stay balanced. I quickly scrubbed myself with the cloth and pulled my pajama bottoms back up before I tilted too far off the rock. Rose was wading back to the shore and Alice looked uncomfortable as she sunk down in the water to scrub herself. I swam off the rock, dog paddling as far as I could before I had to touch the lake bottom. Alice followed up the line as we emerged from the lake, freezing and laughing. Rose turned around to stare at the orange glow behind the trees and I imagined there weren't thousands of people about to wake up and see my nipples through my tank top.

"This is going to be a great day, girls. Emmett and I have been waiting for this day. Architecture in Helsinki is playing," she said, then linked our arms, leaving me unable to cover my chest the way I wanted as we walked back towards camp.

"I've been dying to see Iron and Wine. I can't wait. They are my second favorite band. I will die happy having seen TV on the Radio and Iron and Wine," Alice said dreamily.

"Eh. I'm more interested in tomorrow. Tomorrow there're too many bands I want to see and too little time. I think maybe the Decemberists and Queens of the Stone Age are playing at the same time. I don't know what to do," I said, trying to cross one arm inconspicuously over my chest to cover myself with the wash cloth as we passed a group of people playing with a small dog.

"Quite the conundrum," Rose mused.

We arrived at our campsite to find Emmett, Jasper, and Edward sitting under the awning of the trailer drinking orange juice. My nipples, warmed from my arm wrapped securely around my chest, hardened again at the sight of Edward. He was wearing the same jeans as yesterday and a plain white t-shirt. His hair was drenched, probably from the walk over here. It was dripping down his nose and I watched a drop trace the contours of his face until it ran down his upper lip. His tongue shot out to lick it away. Rose dropped our arms and wrapped hers around Emmett, kissing him lightly. His hands lingered around her waist and everyone except Jasper stared at her chest as she pulled away.

"I'm going to get changed and grab some breakfast," she said, smiling as she walked up the steps. The screen door banging shut behind her snapped us all out of our boob-induced shock and Edward whipped around to look at me. Jasper was probably pulling his eye muscles trying to look at Alice through his curtain of curly, wet hair.

"I brought you a sandwich," Edward said, holding up a steaming biscuit in a wrapper.

"Wow, thanks. Civilization. I'd almost forgotten it existed," I laughed and reached out for the sandwich. Edward's eyes snapped down to my chest and I gasped, whipping my arm back up to cover myself. "I should change first."

"It'll get cold," he nodded, extending the biscuit out further.

I rolled my eyes. "It's already cold, as if you couldn't tell."

While Edward and I were bantering, Jasper had slowly extended a biscuit towards Alice. His long legs were bunched up under the camping table and his hair was still in his face. He looked like freaking Kurt Cobain. He was holding the biscuit out and looking away as if Alice was a bear he was dared into feeding through the bars at the zoo. Like he was scared his arm was about to get snapped off. "Got you a biscuit, Alice," he said. His voice was deep and husky, nothing like Edwards. It sounded like he had an accent, but I couldn't quite place it. It was nearly inconceivable that they were actually related. I glanced at Alice and she rolled her eyes, then took the biscuit.

"Thanks," she stated simply before walking back to our tent and climbing inside, zippering it shut behind her.

When I looked back at Jasper, he was glaring at Edward. Edward looked pained and Jasper looked back down at the table, drawing shapes in the dew that had condensed on the metal. I carefully took my biscuit from Edward and smiled. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to change and…" I trailed off, not quite knowing what to say. Emmett was slurping the last bit of OJ out of his carton when I walked off.

"Alice, what the hell," I hissed as I ducked into the tent. She was sitting on her mattress eating her biscuit and looking at the schedule of the day's bands.

"What? I don't want to give him the wrong idea. He obviously likes me, but he's a total freak. He can't even talk. He mumbles everything," she whispered back.

"He had the decency not to stare at your breasts, didn't he?" I countered.

"I don't HAVE any breasts to stare at, Bella, that's the only reason," she said, biscuit crumbs flying out of her mouth.

"Well, he didn't stare at mine or Rose's either and she has plenty to stare at," I whispered back fiercely.

"Doesn't that give you some clue? He didn't stare at breasts. Even I stared at her boobs!" she said, her voice raising an octave.

"Just try to be nice to him. I think you really hurt his feelings. He looked crushed," I said, trying to appeal to her emotional side.

"That's just his normal neanderthal face," she giggled.

"Just explain that you want to be friends only or something. It's just one more day. Just try to get through it and don't be so rude. It's embarrassing," I said, tossing some clothes off of my sleeping bag. Alice didn't say anything else, so I ate my sandwich and changed into some shorts and a light zip up hoodie with a tank top underneath. You know you live in Washington when you wear shorts and a sweatshirt. Alice had already changed and she followed me out of the tent. Everyone was gathered around the camp table again pouring over the schedule. Jasper was laughing and engaging conversation with Emmett, and I nudged Alice. "See? He's normal."

She shrugged, but as soon as Jasper caught sight of Alice, he shut down again, pushing his hair behind his ears and looking anywhere but at us. _Jesus, work with me here, man._

Edward's arm snaked out and grabbed my waist, pulling me down into his lap. He shoved his face into my wet hair and kissed the back of my neck as I leaned forward on the table to read the map. "Glad to see you showered," he whispered.

"We bathed in the lake this morning, actually," I replied casually. I felt him twitch against my thigh once, then twice, and his fingers dug into the flesh around my hipbone.

Rose lit her American Spirit and then shoved the lighter back into her tank top.

"American Spirits, Rose? Isn't that a little stereotypical?" Edward asked, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"I've run out of Bali Shag and they sell these at the shop," she smiled, smoke curling out of her mouth and hanging in the air like a ghost. "Smart ass."

Alice was standing awkwardly off to the side. There were only three chairs. I was in Edward's lap and Rose was perched delicately on Emmett's knee. Jasper scrambled up quickly and pulled his chair backwards, gesturing his hand at the seat. Alice's face twitched and she forced it into one of her bright smiles before accepting the seat from Jasper. This time when she said thank you it sounded more genuine, but I knew she was faking it.

Everyone carried on through this awkward exchange, talking about which bands they were going to see and how they hoped none of their favorites would get rained out. I was contemplating why anyone would want to listen to Neko Case when Edward whispered in my ear.

"How was your night?"

My skin broke out in goosebumps and I twisted my head around to talk quietly to him. "It could have been better."

He chuckled and bit down on my shoulder through my hoodie. "I told you. You'd have regretted it later."

I huffed and leaned forward away from him to rest my elbows on the table. Jasper was standing to the side of Alice with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jeans. Alice kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. I could tell she was trying to think of something to say to him. Edward tried to pull me back to him, but only succeeded in pulling my thigh across his hard on. I blushed and he cleared his throat.

"So, who are you going to see today, Jasper? Alice asked, politely.

Jasper's eyes flicked towards Edward and then back to the ground, never looking at Alice. "I thought about Iron and Wine and Brett Dennen. He's kind of like Jason Mraz. Also, maybe Band of Horses and a few others," he muttered quickly, and glanced up at Alice. I could finally place his accent. He had a slight Southern inflection. _Well, I do declare._

"Alice loves Iron and Wine," I offered, nodding at Jasper. "Maybe you could go together."

I pretended not to see Alice glare at me, and luckily Jasper missed it because he was staring, once again, at the ground.

"That would be perfect because Architecture in Helsinki is playing at the same time and Emmett and I are going to that. We wouldn't want Alice alone, would we?" Rose asked, looking at me for encouragement.

"Definitely not. So, that's settled," I said, and slapped my palm on the table.

Alice smiled at us and folded her arms. "Perfect." There was a distinct strain in her voice.

Suddenly, Edward stood up and I slipped off his lap. He caught me under the armpits and hoisted me back up before my butt hit the soggy ground. "Well, we're off to see The Shins." Edward held me in front of him like a shield until we turned away from the group. I waved goodbye to Alice, who frowned and didn't wave back.

Once we were out of earshot, I tapped my wrist and looked up at Edward. "There's almost two hours until they take stage, Edward. What are we doing?"

"Just taking a walk. Maybe go see some of the vendors, if you want," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I shrugged and nodded, following him towards the booths that were set up around the various stages.

"So, Bella. What else can you tell me about you besides the fact that you're friends with Alice and you like Nine Inch Nails?" He smiled and nudged me with his shoulder.

"Oh, so we're getting to know each other? Isn't it a little late for that?" I smirked and tried to catch my balance, stumbling sideways a bit from his nudge.

"Better late than never."

"You're right. Um. I'm Bella. I live on the coast. In Washington. I just graduated high school. I'm 17 years old, but my birthday is like, three months away. I live with my dad only. My mom is busy acting half her age and I don't talk to her often," I offered.

He nodded, processing everything. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

"If I had a boyfriend, I wouldn't be flirting with you," I said coyly. It made him laugh. "So what about you?"

"I'm Edward," he started, mocking my earlier introduction, "and I live in a little place called Spokane. I'm 18 years old and I just finished my freshman year at Spokane Community College. It blows. My birthday is actually in a month. I live with my mom and dad, and of course, Jasper," he nodded once as if he'd said everything he wanted to.

"Yeah, what's the deal with Jasper? He's shy or something?"

"He's shy, yeah. You know. There's always the cool brother and the brother that's a dork. It's absolutely impossible for two brothers to both be cool," he laughed, probably feeling pretty proud of himself.

"That's too bad. I guess dating a dork isn't horrible," I said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Alice seems like she fits well with him."

"Oh, I meant me dating you. Zing!" I jabbed him in the side with my index finger and he pushed me. I caught myself on a rope that was being used to tie down a tent. Laughing, I apologized to the vendor who was selling some sort of food that vaguely resembled burritos. He waved a hand at me in acceptance and turned back to his line of people.

"So you're thinking about dating me, then?" He asked, falling back into step beside me. We were passing table after table of stickers and various political propaganda. There was a crowd gathered around a comedian, but most of them were booing loudly.

"I was just setting up a good joke, that's all," I covered.

"I can bet you were thinking about me last night," he said, lifting his eyebrows at me.

"You're right," I coughed. I had no way to deny that, and nothing funny was popping into my head. He slipped his hand into mine and leaned over a table to get a closer look at some of the stickers. A man wearing a hollowed out half of a watermelon on his head wandered past us. Two zucchini were sticking out of the top like antennae. I tugged Edward's hand and pointed. He followed my finger and laughed. It was a deep rumble that made my heart beat faster and a smile spread across my face. I laughed at him laughing and we both dissolved into giggles. Finally, after passing the silent laughter stage, we both stood wiping our eyes and gasping for breath.

"That's fucking hilarious. I have no idea how people think of things like that," he said.

I was still belting out a few laughs every now and then as I cruised the tables across from Edward. I turned to ask him something and he was staring at me intently.

"What?" I asked, wiping at my hair in case something was sticking up.

"Come with me. I want to show you something before the concert starts," he waved me towards him as he walked down the aisle of vendors.

"Where are we going?" I asked. A few minutes of walking was taking us away from the majority of people.

"You'll see," was the only response I got. We trekked through short scrub grass and over sandy expanses of desert. I looked behind me at the small, white tips of the tents we were leaving quickly behind. Edward was in front of me a few steps and I lagged a bit, eying him. What did I really know about him? He could be taking me out here to murder me. I shook my head and jogged to catch up. He wouldn't murder me. Everyone knew him at the camp. He had no alibi. He was the last one seen with me anyway. Edward threw his arm around my shoulder and we slowed to a walk together. I was beginning to get hot and I removed my hoodie, tying it around my waist. I'd need it again at night when the sun set. When I looked back up, we were walking uphill, approaching the edge of a cliff. I balked.

"I don't want to get close. I don't want to fall off," I said, panicking slightly.

"You're not going to fall off. You have to see this, Bella. It's beautiful. Come on. You live on the coast. When's the next time you'll get to see this?" He was standing up the hill at the edge now.

"I can see it all around me. It's desert-like and hot. Beautiful, if you're into that sort of thing," I said, grimacing.

"Don't be a baby. I'm not going to push you off or anything," he growled, irritated. "We walked all the way out here."

"Fine." I cautiously walked the rest of the way up the hill to stand beside him. We were perched on the edge of a huge canyon. I hadn't seen this on the way in. I could hear music playing from somewhere to the left and I figured the bands must be down in the gorge. The day was hazy with clouds and I could see a massive expanse of rain off in the distance. Edward's arms wrapped around me from behind and pulled me back a few steps. I turned around to look up at him, staying encircled by his arms.

"Was it worth it?" he whispered.

"Yes. Thank you," I murmured against his chest. His fingertips were tracing lightly up and down my spine through the material of my tank top. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him right on the mouth. He let a breath out through his nose and slipped his tounge in my mouth. One of his hands slid up my arm and pulled the strap of my tank top down. I groaned, then laughed nervously. Edward pulled back slightly and kissed the tip of my nose. I closed my eyes tightly, afraid if I did or said the wrong thing that he would stop. I felt his nose trace my jaw and then dip down. His lips slid across my neck, hot and sticky and wet with rain, but giving me goosebumps anyway.

He raised his head again and I peeked out of one eye at him. He was watching me while pulling my other strap down. Our eyes stayed locked as long as possible until his head dipped too low. I closed my eyes again and felt his breath against my chest. His tongue flicked out, dipping into my cleavage. My arms were hanging limply by my sides. Edward pulled my straps lower and freed my breasts from the built in bra. I gasped as I felt his mouth encircle my left nipple. His hands were holding me upright, pressed tightly to my back as he swirled his tongue around the puckering flesh.

He released me from his mouth after a quick nip, and kneeled down in front of me. I looked up at the sky and imagined what I must look like standing half exposed in the middle of nowhere. I could feel Edward's fingers pulling at the buttons on my shorts. His lips were pressed against the skin near my hipbone. I finally lifted a hand and weaved it into his hair, clenching my fist tightly, slightly anxious. He moaned against my skin and I felt my shorts slide down my legs. I released his hair from my fist and ran my hands through my own hair, whimpering. I was aching for contact. My body was tingling; on edge. Straining for anything. I was also unbelievably scared.

Edward's hand ran up my inner thigh and traced the outline of my underwear. I finally looked down at him and he was concentrating on my lower half. I let out a shaky breath as he dipped one finger inside my underwear and my hips strained forward against his knuckles. It was easier not to watch, so I closed my eyes again. He removed his finger and grabbed my hands in his.

"Are you okay?" He was staring up at me, squinting.

"I'm nervous," I admitted, looking down at our entwined hands.

"We can stop. We're missing The Smiths," he half smiled, his thumbs tracing patterns on the backs of my hands. I laughed.

"I'll be fine," I said with conviction, mostly to convince myself.

"You will," he said, and dropped my hands, wrapping his own around the backs of my thighs and pulling me against his face. I could feel his breath against my legs. He licked once against my clit over my underwear and I let out another breath and threaded my arms together behind my head.

The hoodie wrapped around my waist was being untied and I felt it drop behind me. Edward tapped my calf and I lifted my leg out of my shorts, repeating the same on the other side. I shifted my weight and ran my hands through my hair, feeling awkward from the exposure. It was full daylight and didn't most normal people do this in the dark? In a bed? At night? Not in the middle of the desert on a rainy day that was quickly starting to become cold again. My underwear were being pulled slowly down my legs. I remembered I hadn't shaved my armpits and I dropped my arms again. Nothing happened for a few seconds and I opened my eyes. Edward was kneeling in front of me, his hands on his thighs. His mouth was open slightly as his eyes darted around my body.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gone this far. You're so beautiful. Even after camping," he smiled a little, looking up at me.

"What do you mean, gone this far, why?" I babbled, wrapping my arms around my body.

"I just mean I don't want to stop now," he whispered. His hands snaked up my calves to my thighs, finally gripping flesh at my hips and he pulled me down into the same kneeling position. Our mouths crashed together and I wasn't the only one panting. Edward's hands were around my back and in my hair and on my butt pressing me against him and I let out a shaky breath.

He pulled back slightly, and then he laughed. "Don't be nervous. I'll stop if you say so."

I nodded and let my hands roam over his chest. I gripped his shoulder for support and reached back to tug my underwear off my ankles. I tried to pull my tank top strap back up, but Edward's hand covered mine and he shook his head before pushing me back onto the grass and climbing over me. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before trailing his tongue down my neck to my nipple. I arched against him and he groaned, shoving his leg between mine. I pushed myself against his thigh, finally getting the friction I was craving. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him up to look at me. He had a cocky sort of smile plastered across his face.

"I want you," I gasped. He tried to say something, but I feared he was going to protest, so I shoved his head back down against my breast. He hissed through his teeth. I think he liked it. He bit the soft flesh above my nipple and reached up to untangle my hand from his hair before sitting up between my legs. His eyes were all over my body and mine were alternating from looking at the sky to looking to see how far along he was in removing his jeans. Edward leaned over me again, supporting himself with one hand and blocking out my view of the sky. He kicked his jeans off and away from us and I involuntarily glanced down at his boxers. I quickly looked away. Edward was wearing boxer briefs and I could see everything outlined in gray.

"I want you too, apparently," he chuckled. He had the tiniest drops of water clinging to his upper eyelashes and I smiled, running my hands up and down his arms. Edward wasn't scrawny, but he wasn't a body builder. He had drummer's arms. Edward let his lower half collapse against me and my eyes fluttered closed at the contact. He rolled to the side slightly and traced his hand over my stomach and down my thigh before bringing it back up slowly. His palm was rubbing up and down against my clit and I spread my legs wide. My knees nearly hit the ground, and I felt my muscles pull. I arched against his hand. His fingers spread me and I felt one enter me slowly. Edward's cock was pressed against my thigh and I could feel it twitching and pulsing. I wanted it, but felt awkward asking for something so specific. We only had one day left together, and we'd only known each other one day before. Something about that made me feel adult and sexy. Edward was curling his finger inside me and I dug my fingers into the sandy earth.

"Another," I panted. Edward acquiesced and this time I gasped. He spread his fingers wide, in a V shape and drew them together slowly again. His thumb was rubbing circles a bit too high and I lifted my hips a bit to try to move him lower. He kept the distance, and in frustration I jerked his hand down to the correct position, growling when he finally hit the right spot.

"Oh, jesus, Bella," he grunted. "Tell me what you want."

I moved my hand off of his and snaked my finger along the edge of his boxers. I wanted to go all the way, but I wasn't going to make the first move. He was a shadow above me, blocking out the sky as he thrust his erection against my hand. I instinctively wrapped my fingers around it and he gritted his teeth.

"Have _you_ done this before, Edward," I asked, suddenly serious.

"Only with one person," he managed to say. I nodded and moved my hand awkwardly up and down on top of his underwear. He let out a strangled, "Stop," and I dropped my hand to my stomach. Earlier, I had been underneath Edward the Sex God and now I wasn't being allowed to touch him for fear of premature ejaculation. Edward sat up quickly and pulled his briefs off, leaving him naked against my side.

"Are you on the pill?" he asked, running his hands through his hair. There was a drop of precum glistening on the end of his dick and I stared at it while I nodded.

Edward rolled over on top of me and I wrapped my arms around his back. Little bits of grass and sand were stuck to him with the rain and his sweat. He buried his face against my neck and I turned my face into his hair as he pushed inside me.

"Jesus," we both said at the same time. His was ecstasy while mine was a bit higher pitched.

"Does that feel okay," he asked into my shoulder.

"Just do it," I groaned. My fingernails were creating half moons all over his back, but he didn't seem to care.

I whimpered when Edward pushed in further and he slowly pulled out. It felt like I was on fire, but when Edward's teeth clamped down on my collarbone I didn't feel the pain so much anymore. It was a welcome distraction. I dragged my fingernails down his back and he jerked into me quickly, causing me to cry out.

"Sorry," he whispered, propping himself up on his elbows and running his hands through my hair. I tilted my chin towards him and he leaned down, kissing me lightly while he slowly moved in and out of me. At one point his lips stilled against mine and he closed his eyes tightly.

"Shit," he paused. "You didn't come," he said.

"You did?"

"I'm sorry. You were just so tight," he murmured, running his nose along my ear.

"I was too nervous anyway," I sighed. "You can make it up to me sometime, though," I suggested.

"Definitely," he laughed, kissing me once and then sliding himself out of me. I finally pulled my tank top straps back up and curled my arms around my legs. How awkward. I didn't think adults ever felt this strange afterward. Do I watch him get dressed? If I stand up he can see me, but he's already seen me. It was embarrassing, so I just stared at the wall of rain that was quickly approaching. How long had we been here?

"What time is it?" I asked.

Edward buckled the belt on his jeans and reached into his pocket for his cell phone. "It's about twelve forty five. Are you hungry?"

A few rain drops splashed on my arms and I scrambled to grab my underwear and shorts. Edward was watching me as I pulled them on over my shoes and slid my hoodie back on, glad I'd brought it. The rain was cold and heavy. I could see the sand explode as the drops hit the earth like tiny meteors. Edward glanced behind him at the menacing clouds and grabbed my hand. "We have to go. This doesn't look good."

I looked up at the gray sky and we jogged down the hill towards camp. It seemed like a longer way back for some reason. When I could just again see the tips of the tents come into view, Edward spoke.

"Ow. What the fuck," he asked, and I looked up at him just as a massive ball of hail hit me square between the eyes. "Oh my god, that was the size of a golf ball. Are you okay," he laughed, kissing my forehead.

"Hail? Really? What the- OW," I shrieked as another ball hit my shoulder. Not ten seconds later Edward and I were yelling and running across the desert as we were pelted with huge balls of hail. Hail storms, I thought, usually lasted only a few minutes. My hoodie was being used as a sort of tarp to protect our heads, but the rest of my body felt like it was getting bombarded with giant paintballs. For fifteen minutes. We finally made it back to the festival and ducked under a tent with thirty or so other people. The hail continued to fall for five more minutes. We learned Neko Case had been canceled and that the rest of the day might be shut down if the rain didn't let up. People were huddled under picnic tables turned on end and stuck together to form tepee-like structures. Some people were actually out in the hail, sliding down hills and enjoying it. Edward ran his hands up and down my arms to warm me up, and I started laughing at the absurdity that was today.

I was Bella, lake bathing super model; able to make men stare in awe at my laser beam nipples. Okay, just one man so far, but it counted. I was Bella, desert gorge sex goddess; able to make one man come faster than he wanted to. I was Bella, suddenly confident and sexy and aware of herself.

"Edward, if we make it out of here alive I want the rest of my life to be just like today."

* * *

**So, enjoy your first lemon? Sorry it wasn't mind blowing, they're basically virgins. It can't be AMAZING. Was yours? I bet it wasn't in the desert in a rain storm. Maybe that's something for you to strive for. :) Super special thanks to natty dread who is the new beta for this little story. Absolutely THE coolest person ever. She also is the beta for The Lost Boys, which you should read STAT because when I'm not writing this I'm either reading that or waiting for an update. **

**Also, a sick fic rec for you guys who like a crazy Edward, gallantcorkscrews is writing a story called The Emperors of Washington. Be sure to read her warnings because it may not be for you.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome back to me. After having a baby (who is now 8 month old and awesome, by the way) and deciding I was going to work from home I finally found time to finish up this next chapter! **

**This is published without a beta, by the way, so all mistakes are mine alone. Let me know what you think. :)  
**

* * *

Tragically, Neko Case had been canceled, and quite a few disappointed people were milling around the vendor tents lamenting over the loss. Edward and I were hand in hand weaving through the crowd as we headed back toward the tents. I was searching my brain for an excuse as to why Edward and I had been absent for so long. I was sure there would be questions, and I doubted that Alice would be tactful enough to ask me when we were alone. Especially after I'd basically sent her off to see all the bands she loved with Jasper.

I could tell by the sun that it was getting late and I hated to think of the bands I'd missed. There weren't many today, but I had wanted to see The Smiths. I untangled my fingers from Edward's and reached into his pocket. He glanced at me and held his arm up awkwardly so I could continue rummaging in his pocket. My fingers finally found his cell phone and I tugged it out to check the time.

"It's 4:30! No wonder I'm starving," I said, snapping his phone shut and holding it out to him. He didn't take it, but held his arm up again to give me access to his pocket.

"Better put that back where you found it," he said, smiling devilishly. I simply pulled open the edge of his pocket and dropped the phone in, batting my eyelashes.

"Let's eat, shall we? I will pay any amount right now to not have to eat sprouted birdseed and beeswax sandwiches," I whined.

"Really? I thought you were camping. You know, living off the land. Communing with nature." Edward grabbed my hand again and inspected my fingernails. "Gross."

I jerked my hand back and blushed, thinking of why they were so dirty. "Look, let's just grab something and then head back. I don't think there's anything else on the band list I want to see that we haven't missed already."

"Ohhh, are you pouting? We can check and see if the schedule changed because of the hail. Maybe some bands you wanted to see were delayed." He looked a little hurt and I slipped my hand into his again. We were approaching a vendor who was selling about the same thing Rose and Emmett were most likely making back at the tent.

"I had a much better time with you than I would have had watching bands," I said, smiling up at him. Edward smirked and jutted his chin out at a vendor selling burritos. I bounded toward the line, pulling him along with me.

As the line moved along slowly, Edward and I fell into an awkward silence. What did you say when you wanted to get to know the guy who'd just taken your virginity? Shouldn't you already know quite a bit about him? I swung our hands between us and looked up at him quickly. He was biting at the insides of his cheeks and I watched as his cheekbones became more pronounced each time he sucked his cheeks between his teeth.

The vendor nodded at us to go ahead with our orders as he began layering fresh veggies on the wrap.

"Just chicken, please," I requested, feeling like I needed some good protein. The vendor was already slapping rice and chicken on my tortilla.

Edward rose up onto the balls of his feet and closed one eye. "How about… I guess steak."

"These together or separate," the vendor questioned, folding our burritos and wrapping them in paper.

Edward said "Together" just as I was saying "Separate." I felt awkward for not offering to pay for his, but Edward smiled and held out a twenty to the man. "I've got this."

"Thank you," I said as I grabbed our burritos. Edward was handed back three dollars in change. "That's ridiculous, Edward. My burrito was eight fifty. I can't let you pay that for this measly thing," I squeaked, waving the burrito at him.

"Just eat it and enjoy it. I've been saving for this for months. I've got money to burn," he laughed and grabbed his burrito from my hand. I unwrapped mine and bit into it viciously, but I didn't protest any more. It WAS good.

"I can't believe you've been saving for months to buy me a burrito," I mumbled and he laughed.

I polished off the last bit of burrito as we passed behind the main stage. Music erupted all around us. Edward dropped the last of his burrito in shock and I laughed, grabbing at his bicep to pull myself up to his ear.

"It's Bedouin Soundclash! This is one I wanted to see! I thought we'd missed them," I shouted. He smiled down at me and gestured for me to listen. I cocked my ear towards him so he could have better access. I expected him to tell me something about the band, but instead he traced the shell of my ear with his tongue and then chastely kissed my cheek. "I'm glad we got to see one of the bands you wanted to."

Suddenly I wasn't too interested in the band, and spent the entire set focusing on the feel of Edward's fingers on my lower back and the light touch of his arm on mine as he shifted positions. As the band said there thank yous, Edward and I walked back up the hill to the tent. No one had arrived yet.

"So, I guess we all leave tomorrow night," I sighed. "After the last band." I unzipped the flap to my tent and peered in. Alice was definitely not here. I felt Edward's hands creeping under the hem of my shirt, circling around to my stomach as he pushed me into the tent.

"Tomorrow night, yeah," he breathed against the back of my neck. "That's not what I'm thinking about right now, though."

My skin was a solid mass of goosebumps. I put my hands on his arms and dragged them up and down as my breathing got ragged. "No?"

I felt his teeth against my neck as he smiled. "No. I'm thinking about giving you what I couldn't earlier this afternoon."

I smiled, too, turning around in his arms to face him. He reached up my back and with practiced skill unhooked my bra strap. A groan caught in my throat and Edward bent his head to my collarbone. Over his shoulder I saw Alice leading the group as they headed towards the tent.

"Rain check, Edward," I sighed and pushed him backwards out of the tent, then quickly hooked my bra back together. Edward was halfway down the hill to meet them. I stood alone just outside the tent and waited for everyone to meet me. Alice had pulled as much of her hair into a ponytail as she could and was fanning her neck. She had an angry red scrape on her cheek.

"Holy cow, Bella! Did you guys catch that hail," she yelled up to me as she dredged up the hill.

"Yeah, we had to run through it to stand under some vendor tents. It was intense. What happened to your face?" I dropped my voice to normal speaking tones as Alice finally reached me, panting. The rest of the group was talking animatedly. Jasper was even joining in. His blond hair was a wavy mess and I thought the only thing similar between Jasper and Edward was their unruly hair.

"Oh, an ice ball! It was HUGE. It smacked me in the face while we were waiting for Band of Horses to start. They played a delayed set and had to cut out a lot. The stage was covered in snow. Actual snow! Ice, too, of course. Mostly ice. It was so bizarre. Now it's sweltering. I have no idea how to dress for this," she babbled on as she walked past me into the tent. I laughed and ducked in after her.

"You seem in good spirits. Finally warm up to your admirer?"

She shot me a scathing look. "He's not that bad, I just want to enjoy the music. He's a bit clingy, you know?"

I shrugged and dropped to my knees to hunt for the digital cameras. "Did you bring our cameras from the truck?"

Alice's back was to me as she pulled off her wet clothes to change into something more summery she had laid out on the bed. "Nope. Thought they'd be safer in there."

"Too true," I said, nodding as I crawled to the back of the tent and unzipped that flap. My truck, though it was never as good as new, was a dented mess from the hail. I groaned and stumbled over to it, wrapping my arms as far around the hood as I could reach. "My poor baby."

Emmett was standing with Rose at the door to their trailer poking his finger in a dent on the metal fold out overhang. "Pretty shitty weather. Ten minutes of hail and thousands of dollars of damage," he sighed. "How'd the truck fair, Bella?"

"I don't know which dents were there and which weren't, but it seems a lot more bumpy than it was before," I said, still hugging the hood.

Rose smiled, twisting her long hair around her entire hand. "Mother nature is a beast." Everyone nodded.

Alice came bounding out the back of the tent with the keys to the truck in one hand, a bag of trail mix in the other and a Power Bar clenched between her teeth. "Fot yud need tees," she said, holding the keys out.

"Thanks," I said, taking the keys and shoving them into the lock. "Stay like that, please," I begged as I fumbled for the camera in the glove compartment. I powered it up and whipped around to snap a picture of Alice with her mouth open wide ready to take a huge bite of the Power Bar.

Edward and Jasper were rounding the side of our massive tent, talking about some of the bands that were scheduled to start later in the evening.

"…Lips aren't starting until midnight because they traded places with Ben Harper, so I was thinking we could just stay here tonight," Jasper was saying. "Rose said we could sleep in the camper."

My heart fluttered wildly. If they stayed, I would have all night to talk to Edward. My hand nervously tucked my hair behind my ears as Edward looked up to meet my eyes with a smile.

"I don't mind. I'm not sleeping in the camper, though," he winked at me and looked back at Jasper. Jasper looked at Alice. Alice rolled her eyes and took another bite of her Power Bar. She shoved herself between Jasper and Edward, shoulder checking Jasper in the bicep and stomped off into Emmett and Rose's trailer. I assumed she'd be discussing with them their horrible offer.

I offered Jasper a weak smile and he returned it, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So, Bella, how about it. Flaming Lips at midnight and we stay with you tonight?" Edward asked.

"I'm game. But do you think you can handle camping," I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands. "Dirty fingernails, rumpled t-shirts, scorpions!"

Edward reached out and shoved me mid-sentence. Jasper laughed and tossed his head to get his hair out of his eyes. "She's got you pegged, man."

"Shut it, Whitlock," Edward growled. "We're going to head back to the hotel and grab some things we need for tonight. We'll be back around 9 with traffic, which means I'll miss Common Market, but I'll take one for the team to be able to roll around in your tent tonight, Bella."

My face went red and Jasper's eyebrows went almost all the way to his hairline, then his eyes narrowed at Edward with a knowing smirk. God, how embarrassing. They were obviously going to gossip like stupid girls all the way to the hotel. I hope Edward didn't embellish the story to make himself look good.

Edward waved his hand at Jasper. "I'll meet you at the car." Jasper nodded and set off back down the hill. I turned back to face Edward and saw the curtains in the trailer part in the middle and Alice's face emerged in the window watching Jasper walk away. I couldn't see her close enough to read her expression. I started to mention to Edward the fact that Alice was peering out the window, but his lips smashed into mine and I was once more pushed up against my own truck. My clothes were still damp and I sucked in my breath as my t-shirt, cold from the wind, pressed against my stomach. Edwards arms wrapped around my waist and his hands grabbed my ass to press me against him. I wound my own arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Edward pulled back slightly and took my bottom lip lightly in his teeth before releasing me entirely.

"Gotta go," he whispered.

"So do it," I whispered back, not unwrapping myself.

With a sigh, he took a step backwards and released my hips, leaning down once more to kiss my temple and duck out of my arms. "I'll be back tonight. Save me a spot in your sleeping bag," he laughed.

"Will do," I saluted and trudged behind him. We parted ways with a wave and I climbed the shaky steps to the trailer. Before I opened the door I snapped a picture of Edward walking away through the scrubby grass as he ran his hands through his hair. The desert provided the perfect backdrop.

Alice threw open the door and pulled me quickly inside. "Rose and Em are smoking."

I stared at her, waiting. She stared back with wide eyes.

"Did… you… want to?" I asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," she said in a woosh of breath, twirling around and tugging me up the two small stairs into the kitchen and through the trailer to the back bedroom. I glanced at the clock behind me, noted that it was around six thirty, and then we burst through the door into the bedroom. Emmett was sitting across from Rose on the bed, the back of her head cupped in his hand, their faces smashed together in a kiss. Thick gray smoke was pouring from their mouths. Alice cleared her throat and bounced on the balls of her feet.

Lazily, Rose and Emmett broke apart and Rose exhaled a few final tendrils of smoke with a smile. Emmett held out the bowl and lighter to me. "Show her how to?" he asked.

"I hardly know," I said, taking the set. "So. Just, uh. Watch," I said to Alice and placed the pipe to my lips. I flicked the flame onto the bowl and inhaled slowly until I had my lungs comfortably full. I dissolved into fits of coughing for a few minutes while Alice mimicked my actions right down to the coughing. She passed on the second round, but took a smaller hit on the third round, and by the fourth round, she was a babbling mess of incoherent stories that didn't seem to have a beginning or end. Everyone was laughing with her while she explained to Rose and Emmett how her first instinct during any crisis was to jump to action.

"We know, Al, you threw a rock at Emmett, remember," Rose said, laughing.

Emmett laughed, banging the empty bowl on the edge of a trashcan. "You missed by a mile, but you're very courageous."

Alice nodded and peered out the window.

"Looking for Jasper," I quipped, wiggling my eyebrows.

"No, and I want to talk to you about that! You're not for real letting Edward sleep in your sleeping bag are you? Because I'll look like a total ass if I don't let Jasper in mine. I just don't like him like that at all," she squeaked.

"I am, Alice. I like Edward like that. We're not going to DO anything. You're there. That's gross. You don't have to let Jasper sleep WITH you. The tent's huge. He can sleep between the mattresses or something," I suggested.

Alice pursed her lips and fell back on the bed with a sigh.

"What's wrong with the cowboy, Alice? I think he's a proper gentleman," Rose said. She had migrated to the floor and was very slowly doing what looked like yoga.

"He's a fine person, and I wouldn't mind talking to him, but he has other intentions and he will NOT let it rest. How many times do I have to give hints that I don't want to get together?" She crossed her arms over her eyes and played with the ends of her own hair.

"I think it's romantic. He has three days to win you over and make you love him," Rose giggled. "Let him dote on you a little and then go home and never see him again."

I folded my legs underneath me and rested my chin on my palm, propped up on my knee. We'd never see them again. I'd have thee amazing days and go all the way across the state to reality where my dad was a cop and never let me do anything as cool as what Rose and Emmett got to do. What a downer.

"Do you guys live with your parents?" I asked, looking over at Emmett.

"Shit, no. Not that our parents aren't great. They are. Just that we moved from Washington to Arizona to go to school so we get to bunk together," Emmett explained. "We've gone back to visit and it's so hard to go back to that whole 'our roof, our rules' crap. Rose and I aren't getting married so our parents wont let us shack up together when we visit. We're going to get a hotel next time we go back."

"They're just old fashioned," Rose piped in from her position in Downward Dog.

"We're 20 years old. We're going into sophomore year in college. You would think they'd be a bit more lax," Emmett said.

Rose gracefully moved to a standing position and adjusted her shirt. "What about you two?"

"Oh yeah. We just graduated high school. We're still looking at colleges, actually. So far I've thought about California or somewhere sunny," I said. Alice nodded in confirmation.

"You're picking your school based on weather?" Rose laughed.

"Don't tell me weather didn't factor into your decision to go to a school in Arizona," I pointed at Rose. "You're from Washington. You know about the rain."

Rose smiled slowly and pointed at Emmett. "My decision to go to a school in Arizona was based on Emmett. It was just lucky the school he picked was in a sunny area with a lovely language program for myself."

"They always told us in school not to base our decisions of colleges on young love," Alice said, still playing with her hair. "It's dark out now," she mumbled, pulling aside the curtain again.

"Do you always listen to what they tell you to do?" Emmett asked genuinely.

Alice sat up, apparently thinking hard. "I guess," she said, then looked at Emmett. "That's horrible, isn't it?"

"No, no, but it might be nice to do something they don't expect once in a while, right?" He smiled.

"Right," she paused for a moment. "Right. I think I'll go to school in Phoenix, too."

Rose and Emmett laughed, but I could tell that Alice was pretty serious. She had that determined look. The same look she got when she decided she was going to ride her bike without training wheels. She'd absolutely succeeded. The same look she got every time she'd made up her mind for good all throughout her life. And she'd never not done what she'd set her mind to. Now I had a hard I going to go to school in Phoenix, too?

There was a loud banging on the door to the trailer and a few seconds later Edward and Jasper burst into the already crowded room. Alice and I climbed up the bed to sit by the headboard, Rose and Emmett sat at the end of the bed and the boys took Rose's spot standing at the foot of the bed. Between them they had 6 pieces of luggage.

"Are you sure you're able to camp? That's literally a rolling luggage set you've got there. Where are your pleated pants?" I said, jabbing my finger at Edward.

"Aha ha ha," he deadpanned, while Jasper actually laughed.

"Five of these bags are Edwards," Jasper volunteered and everyone laughed.

"Anyway, they've shut down the side stages. One of the soundboards got fried in the hail storm and the other stage is having some weird electrical issues. Common Market was canceled and they're actually out right now in their van playing their CD and talking to everyone. They signed my ticket!" Edward said, flipping out his wallet to grab the ticket and show off the signatures. "I thought I'd miss them."

"Why don't you go put your shit in the tent and we'll go see what's going on at the main stage," Emmett offered. Alice whipped her head in his direction but he refused to look at her.

"Sure, sure. I'm going to smoke one before we go, though. The crowd is going to be ridiculous there with nowhere else to go. Do we know who's playing? It's about ten right now," Edward said with a glance at his watch.

"No clue, man. We've been in here since you left, actually," Emmett said.

"Fucking stoners," Jasper said quietly with a smile.

"Good thing we brought a big tent, eh?" I quipped as we all started to file out of the room. Alice pushed ahead of everyone and out the door first, quickly rushing into our tent. I assumed she was making sure she didn't have any underwear laying around.

Alice was setting up a bed of blankets on the floor as far from her mattress as possible when we pushed our way into the tent. Edward nearly ripped the tent down trying to get all the bags through the door.

"We checked out of the hotel," he tried to explain. "So we wouldn't have to tomorrow."

"Oh, no, Edward. It's fine. You might have noticed we have the biggest tent in the entire campground so we can certainly accommodate your prissy rolling luggage," I said.

"Jasper," Alice directed. "You can sleep here." She pointed to the nest of blankets. "It should be warm enough. I laid a tarp under it to keep the water off you in case it rains."

Jasper smiled and put his bag down next to the blankets. "Thanks, Alice."

Edward sat down with a thud on my air mattress after he'd lined his luggage up against the far wall of the tent. "This day was kind of a flop for us, huh, Bella?"

"I… what?" I stuttered, shocked that he would call our day a flop.

"Music wise. I meant that we didn't see too many bands. Not that… hanging out… wasn't great," he hurried to correct himself, waving his hands at me as he spoke.

It was quiet for a moment until Alice spoke. "Awkward. Now we all know you hooked up."

Jasper barked out a laugh and I buried my face in my hands.

"I'm sure Jasper already knew anyway," I said and hugged my arms to my chest. He nodded in agreement.

"Ugh. Let's just go," I said, starting towards the tent flap. I ripped it to the side and stepped out into the night. Rose and Emmett were speaking to a tall, skinny guy with very well-groomed dreadlocks and waving around flashlights since the usual lights from our small stage had all been shut off. I assumed it was a drug deal, but Rose waved us all over.

Edward's hand slipped casually around my back to grab my opposite hip and pull me into his side. "He guessed. I didn't tell him," he muttered in my ear as we walked.

I shoved my hand in his back pocket to let him know there were no hard feelings and squeezed his butt for my own pleasure. Firm.

"Guys, this is Laurent. He's a writer for a magazine and camping next to us," Rose introduced. "Laurent, this is Jasper and Edward and Alice and Bella."

"'Ow do you do? Eets ve'y nice to meet you all," he said. He had a very thick accent. He inclined his head towards each of us and without meaning to mock him I bowed my body back at him. He didn't notice because his eyes were lingering just a little too long on Alice. Alice smiled back carefully and finally broke his gaze to look at the ground. Jasper's face was a mix of pain and anger, possibly the most emotion he'd shown since I'd met him. "Nice to finally meet de neighbors. I've been out most of de time watching de shows so I can write a good review. I was wondering if I could get a few quotes from you about de shows you've seen er yer experiences so fa."

Rose nodded. "Alice would be your go to person for Iron & Wine and Bella and Edward were here for Nine Inch Nails, which seems strangely out of place to me." Laurent was nodding and writing.

Emmett interrupted. "Actually, though, we were just going to watch The Flaming Lips. They were delayed until midnight. You're welcome to join. We're all going to come back to camp after and hang out if you want to interview everyone then. Last night together and all. Gotta hit the road after the bands tomorrow," he took a few short puffs on a joint and then snuffed it out on the sole of his shoe, licking his fingers and twisting the end of the papers before tucking it neatly back into Rose's tank top. She didn't even blink.

"Dat's perfect," he said, smiling at Alice. "I'll catch up with ye after da show."

Alice nodded and took a small step away from Jasper. I leaned around Edward and stared straight at her as she watched Laurent go. Alice finally turned to look at me and then quickly looked at her hands. Is she crazy? That guy was way older than her. And skeezy. Didn't anyone notice that?

Everyone had started walking towards the stage now and Edward clapped Jasper on the back as we walked three wide down the hill. He dropped my waist and dug around in the front pocket of his shirt until he found a single hand rolled cigarette, which he handed to Jasper with a sympathetic smile. Jasper took it between two skinny fingers and grunted a thank you before quickening his pace to catch back up with the group. Edward and I continued to hang back.

"What's with him? Why doesn't he just give up on Alice?" I asked.

"He's not even really hoping for Alice. He's just had a hard time of it lately and is trying to make friends. He's never been much of a socialite so I guess he can come off a bit creepy," Edward said.

"What's been going on?" I asked. "School? Break up with a serious girlfriend?"

"Just a hard time," Edward said cryptically before swinging me up and over his shoulder so I was staring at the ground behind him.

I laughed and tickled his sides.

"Don't make me drop you," he gasped, starting to run towards the group. I was glad I hadn't eaten recently as my stomach was pounded into his shoulder.

I heard Jasper debating with Emmett about one of the bands they'd watched today and Edward put me back on my feet. We were at the top of the hill leading down into the natural amphitheater and a large group of people dressed as Santa Clauses were pouring out onto the left side of the stage. A few aliens started trickling out of the right side and then there were equally as many aliens, most of them dressed as nuns, on the right side as there were Santas on the left. The band came out and began playing to they hyped up crowd. Finally, a giant bubble descended from the overhead lighting with Wayne Coyne zipped up inside. He ran in the ball like a giant hamster and ran right off the stage onto the heads of the people in the pit. The hill of people erupted in laughter and some people ran down the hill to join the pit.

Jasper flicked the last bit of the cigarette away and lay down on the lawn, mouthing the words to the song and moving his hands in front of him as if he were conducting an orchestra. Rose lay down next to him, graceful and lithe, stretching every inch of her body. Emmett sat down and cradled her head in his lap, stroking her temples with his thumbs. Alice was blithely unaware as she watched the stage and swayed alone to the music.

I leaned my head back against Edward and watched the sky, fascinated with all the stars that I could so rarely see through the clouds in Forks. The band played on. The crowd was showered with confetti shot from cannons and there were rumors that many of the other bands were up on stage dressed as either Santa or alien nuns. The party raged on until I was unable to hold my eyes open any longer.

Turning to face Edward, I pulled his head down so I could reach his ear. "I have to go to bed," I said.

He nodded and walked over to toe Jasper who was sleeping on his back with his arms behind his head. Alice was sitting next to him, leaning back on her elbows with her legs kicked out in front of her. She reached out and grabbed Edward's shoe before he could touch Jasper. She shook her head and smiled.

Edward nodded once and we waved to Rose and Emmett as we trudged towards the tent. There were quite a few loud parties going on as we made our way back. One shirtless boy came running up to us and let out a loud whoop right in our faces. I wanted to reach out and spill his cup of five dollar beer, but Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and I could almost feel the scathing look he was giving the boy. The kid scampered off to rejoin his party.

"Annoying," I murmured.

"Yeah, I never much understood drinking to excess. I prefer the calming effect of marijuana," he murmured in my ear. "How long do you think we have before everyone else shows up," he asked, burying his nose in my hair. One of his hands trailed down and lifted the hem of my shirt. His hand palmed my stomach and I lost my head for a moment, taking too long to reply.

"Did you say something," he laughed darkly as we passed the unlit stage nearest our tent. His hand crept higher and his thumb rubbed underneath my underwire.

"Mm-mmno," I sighed, shaking my head. His hand paused and he stopped walking behind me, causing me to go a step too far ahead. His arms around my body bounced me back against him and I could feel that he was as excited as I was.

"No you didn't say anything or no don't do this," he questioned, concerned.

"No, don't stop," I practically shouted as I tried to push his hand back up to my breast.

"Oh, okay." He tightened his arms around me and pushed me to the left, practically shoving me in front of him into the metal caging around the darkened stage.

"Ow, Edward, what-" my speech was cut short by two of his fingers in my mouth. I sucked them instinctually and he moaned. My hands curled around the chain link I was pressed against and I turned my head to look behind me at him.

"Try to be quiet," he instructed with a devilish grin I could barely see in the darkness. His fingers pulled out of my mouth with a pop and were quickly shoved down the front of my pants. I stared, open mouthed into the dark space under the stage as Edward's middle finger did things to me I thought only I knew how to do. I leaned my cheek against the chain link and thrusted against his hand. He pressed himself closer to me from behind and I could hear his rough command in my ear. "I can't wait to taste this, Bella. Come for me."

I would have made a joke about how that line sounded like it was straight out of a porno if I hadn't been so close to doing exactly what he wanted.

"Okay. Okay, faster – go faster," I panted. I heard him grunt behind me and felt his teeth bite my shoulder through my shirt. My mouth opened as I came. I heard the noise I made, but wasn't sure it was me. I'd never made anything like that before. I'd also never really come at a hand other than my own. My legs were trembling and my hands hurt from gripping the fence. Edward was kissing my neck and I tugged his arm out of my pants.

He rested his chin on my shoulder and lifted his hand to his mouth to suck on his index finger. "Honestly, you taste amazing."

I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. I half smiled and watched him close his eyes as he sucked his middle finger. It felt nice, but a bit weird, that someone thought I tasted good.

"Have you ever tasted yourself" he asked, offering me his ring finger.

I shook my head and he ran the finger over my lips, dry from panting, before slipping it inside. I wet his finger with my tongue and he pulled it back out. Not terrible, but not my favorite.

He smiled and kissed me gently. "I hope that makes up for last time."

"Not entirely. I wish we had time for you," I said.

"I'm fine. I 'd say I got mine," he laughed. "Plus, I doubt this is the most comfortable place," he said, taking my hands in his. He kissed my palms.

I smiled and looked down at my hands in his. I could hardly see them. A vague outline of us together. I didn't want to leave tomorrow. Would I ever see him again? How hard was it to be with someone who lived so far away? Should I think of it right now or just enjoy my first little foray into dating and call him my three day boyfriend? I sighed. Maybe Alice had the right idea. Don't fall for someone you'll never see again.

"Is everything okay?" He sounded worried.

"Oh, yeah. Just thinking about tomorrow."

I heard him pull his hand through his hair. It made me a little perkier to think of his hair all fluffed up.

"Yeah, it's going to suck. But, look, we have tons of technology. Do you skype?"

"I haven't, but I could."

"See? I could see you as soon as we get home. You can show me your bedroom," he laughed once and I snorted.

"That's about the only way you'll ever get to see it with my dad anyway. He's the chief of police."

"Shit. Just my luck. Fall for the girl who's dad will most definitely shoot me."

"You've fallen for me?"

He didn't reply, he just tugged my hands to start me walking and then fell in step beside me as we walked back up to the tent.

As we crested the hill, the group was already sitting around a cluster of my solar powered lanterns.

Alice was chatting with Laurent and Jasper was obviously chain smoking. There was a pile of cigarette butts next to him on the ground. Rosalie was slowly dancing with Emmett off to the side. Actually, that's inaccurate. She was slowly dancing against Emmett who's hands were just trailing along her body as she twirled and dipped.

"No campfires allowed," Edward asked loudly to announce our presence.

"Nope," Jasper replied, popping the 'p' on the end before taking an incredibly long drag on his latest cigarette.

"Lame," Edward said as we took seats near Jasper on the ground.

"No, what's fucking lame is this douchebag," Jasper whispered and flung his hand in Laurent's direction. Edward nodded again and squeezed my hand, releasing me and dragging Jasper up to a standing position. "Fuck you, Edward. Don't drag me away. I'm not going to make an ass out of myself," Jasper whispered fiercely in Edward's face, ripping his arm from Edward's grasp and sitting back down.

Edward's hand fisted in the hair at the nape of his own neck and he clenched and unclenched his jaw before sitting next to Jasper with his forearms resting on his knees. I was pretending not to see anything.

"Sorry, Jas. I just thought -"

"Well I'm not," Jasper cut him off. "I just don't like that guy."

"Right, I thought he was pretty skeezy, too," I chirped.

Jasper leaned around Edward to look at me. He nodded and elbowed Edward. "See?"

Edward rolled his eyes and Laurent chose that moment to cross the circle to interview us.

"'Ey, Edwad, Jaspah, Miz Bella," he greeted us each in turn.

As if rehearsed, we all three waved our right hand at him.

"So, Jasper," Laurent started as he flipped a page in his notebook and sat down in front of us. I swear I could see Jasper vibrating in an attempt to keep his calm composure. It was strange to see him so worked up. He'd been so shy. "What's ya lahst name?"

"Whitlock," Jasper replied with a too large smile. Laurent was busy writing this down.

"Rose said you two ah brothas? Live togevah?"

"Yeah," Jasper nodded.

Laurent proceeded to take their phone number and ask them questions about The Flaming Lips. He almost completely ignored me except to get my take on Trent Reznor's new, rather doughy body. He took my contact information and gave us each his card. Finally he seemed satisfied and headed back to his tent after goodbyes and thanks to everyone.

Rosalie and Emmett were curled up together in a sleeping bag laid out next to the lanterns. I assumed Alice was in the tent since she wasn't around.

"Big day tomorrow. We should probably head to bed," I commented.

The boys nodded and stood, Edward offering me his hand.

We all headed into the tent as quietly as possible. From the light of Edward's cell phone we could see Alice sleeping. Jasper slid quietly out of his shoes and pants and lay on his back on the blankets Alice left for him. Edward pulled his shirt over his head and toed his shoes off. He sat on the bed and pulled his jeans off, looking up at me. What would Charlie say if he could see me now. I reached under my shirt and unclasped my bra, pulling it out the sleeve of my shirt without taking my eyes off of the man sitting on my bed. I felt grown up and sexy as I slid out of my pants and into bed next to him.

His arm wrapped around me and pulled me to spoon against him, my head nestled in the crook of his elbow and before I could even think of anything that was weighing on my mind I was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I woke to a host of unfamiliar sounds in the cold darkness. The amount of snoring was incredible and I was shocked I hadn't heard it in my sleep. I must have been so tired. There was another thing the two brothers had in common. Hair and snoring. I sat up slowly and Edward's arm slid off me to slap down on the air mattress. He didn't wake up. I glanced over at Alice's mattress and she was already packed and out of the tent. I slid out of bed and my foot caught in a tangle of blankets sending me sprawling to the ground. Edward didn't move, but Jasper rolled over and lifted onto his elbows to look over Edward at me.

"You okay?"

"Sure, sure. I'm just going to stay here a moment," I said. I wasn't really willing to stand up and show Jasper my underwear, even if it was dark. It didn't take long before he was softly snoring again. I quickly moved to a crouching position and made my way around the mattress to my suitcase. I dug out a pair of jeans and a clean top before Jasper rolled over. I ducked my head and curled my arms around my knees. I was sure I must look like some awkward ninja turtle. It was quiet and I peeked out of my arms. Jasper was watching me.

"What... are you doing," he asked with a gravelly morning voice.

I tried to adjust the clothes in my hands to cover my butt. "Oh, just... falling asleep." I faked a yawn. "So tired. Nearly passed out right there!" He blinked and continued staring. We stared at each other for a few more beats before I finally spoke up. "Okay, turn around now." He chuckled and covered his eyes. He seemed to be in a much better mood today. "Thanks." I continued to root around in the bag for a bra and underwear.

"Jesus. Where is a bra," I mumbled.

"Do you really need one?" Edward asked.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to watch Jasper stare at your ass." He punctuated his sentence with a punch to Jasper's ribs. Jasper flapped his hand halfheartedly around in the air trying to hit Edward. "Not showering today?"

"I told you, we don't shower in the filthy bathrooms. Rose will be here any minute. Ladies bathe in the lake." I turned around to face him, finally having found a bra. I raised it above my head in the not-quite-light conditions.

"I don't think Rose is coming over this morning. She's probably really exhausted. I'm surprised you weren't woken up by all the squealing Rose was doing. You sleep hard," Edward said.

"No, Edward. You sleep hard," I said with a grin. Edward laughed.

Jasper snorted and sat up to stretch. "Oh, fuck it's cold." Wrapping the blankets back around himself, he hunched down over his cell phone.

"She'll be here. Rose is very concerned with hygiene."

As if on cue, she and Alice ducked into the tent, both holding wash clothes. Alice held up a small bar of soap that I could barely see.

Rose clapped her hands together. "Morning ladies and gentlemen. Who's with me?"

Jasper blew a quick breath out between pursed lips. "The weather report says it's 39 degrees!" He waved his phone at us. "I'll shower when we get home tonight."

"As much as I'd love to see you three bathing in the lake, I think I'll just get everyone coffee," Edward volunteered. "Besides, I think my hair looks better unwashed."

"I knew it. Rolling luggage. V-neck t-shirts. Hair preferences. You're gay," I said.

"He wears jackets and ties when we're back home. This is dressed down for him," Jasper pointed out. "Hey, man, if you're gay, you can tell us. We're totally okay with that."

Jasper's accent was really throwing me off. I hadn't really heard him speak much this weekend, but his accent was completely different from Edward's. Maybe they'd grown up apart.

I heard Edward punch Jasper again. "I like to look nice! I don't think you want me to remind you all the reasons I'm not gay in front of current company, do you, Bella?"

Alice clucked her tongue. "Oh, gross."

I made a noncommittal noise and grabbed my shoes, bundling everything together and followed Rose and Alice out of the tent and down to the lake.

Jasper was right. It was cold, but not as cold as yesterday morning had been. After Alice snuck me the soap and we had all three properly scrubbed ourselves clean, we dressed quickly in our dry clothes and headed back to camp for breakfast. Emmett passed us with a towel and a change of clothes and apologized for oversleeping. Rose conceded to start breakfast for him and Alice and I volunteered our help.

There was little time to talk as Rose directed us around the kitchen. She seemed very distracted as we mixed, beat, folded and baked. Everything was just coming together when Edward and Jasper walked in with six coffees they'd bought at a vendor tent.

"I don't even want to know how much that cost you," I said.

"You can pay me back later," Edward said with a smirk as he set the coffees out on the table. Jasper sat on a the small fold-out sofa.

"Just tell me where to send the check."

"Oh, that reminds me. Your phone." He held his hand out to me, obviously waiting for me to hand it to him.

"It's in the tent. Actually, if you'll grab it for me I'll call my dad." He was already springing down the steps, coffee in hand. "What do you need my phone for," I yelled after him. He was already in the tent.

Alice grabbed a piece of facon off the tray before she put it on the table. Rose slapped pile after pile of pancakes on plates and Alice skirted them away to set next to the facon. The tofu crumbles Rose designed to look like eggs also had a spot on the table, but there were not nearly as many. I guess she assumed no one would enjoy them.

Emmett and Edward were talking and laughing as they came up the steps together and into the trailer. He broke into a grin when he saw Rose and she quickly pulled her hair out of her bandanna with a half smile.

"Smells great, Lady," Emmett said, crossing the distance to pull her into a hug. She squeezed him back and he murmured in her ear. She nodded and seemed to perk up noticeably.

"Busy day today for everyone! Dig in and let's go groove," Rose instructed.

Everyone spread out with their plates, talking, laughing, and eating. The schedule of the day was passed around and Alice even looked on with Jasper as he quietly pointed out some bands he was looking forward to. _What happened to the funny Jasper from this morning?_

After Edward had eaten, he handed me back my phone.

"That thing is a dinosaur."

"Shut up. What did you do?"

"I put my number in it for you. Also, my email."

"Sweet. Now I can bug you at all hours." I quickly texted Charlie good morning to let him know we were alive and then slipped the phone into the back pocket of my jeans. I didn't really want to dwell on having to talk to Edward over the phone instead of in person. "So, which band?"

"Well. I think everyone's going to see Beck," Edward turned to question everyone in the trailer. We were met with a murmur of 'yep'.

"Bella promised me she'd go see Death Cab," Alice said.

I nodded once in conformation. "Only because nothing else good is playing at that time."

"Also because you love me a lot," Alice smiled to show all of her teeth.

"That, too."

"I'm going for Queens of the Stone Age," Jasper said.

"Matisyahu?" Edward asked him. Jasper nodded.

"So, Beck's at the end. Our final hurrah before we part ways. Leave this mess, let's just get out there and do this shit," Emmett stood up and clapped like he'd finished an encouraging locker room pep talk. I threw my hands in the air and yelled 'woo' before slamming my fork into the sink. Someone passing by outside yelled back at me.

Alice laughed and hugged Rose. "We're not all parting ways. I'll see you in Phoenix." Rose considered her for a moment and then hugged her back tightly.

Jasper pulled out his wallet as we started filtering around him towards the exit. He held out some cash to Rose. "May I buy a bit for the road?"

Emmett glanced at Rose and pulled her into a side hug. She leaned down and curled Jasper's fingers back around his cash. "I'll give you everything." She nodded at Emmett and he emptied his pockets into Jasper's hand. Rose was pulling a wooden box from underneath the sink and she added the stash from her bra into the small pile in the box. "Even comes in a sweet little carrying case," she added as an afterthought, patting the box. Jasper was still fisting the money and looking a bit stunned.

"Are you sure I can't pay you?"

"I was going to get rid of it anyway."

"Well... thanks. Let me know if you need anything."

Rose nodded with a smile and she took his hand. "Meet us back here after Beck to say goodbye. It was really great to get to know you." She turned to Edward, Alice, and me behind her. "You, too. After Beck. We're leaving before morning and we want to say goodbye. Not goodbye forever, but for a while," she said quickly as she caught Alice's expression.

Alice smiled back. "A while."

Emmett kissed the top of Rose's head and they walked out of the trailer. We all exchanged a curious glance and Jasper looked down at the box. He shrugged and put the money on the table before we all left the camper.

After Jasper had stashed his box Alice, Edward, and I decided on The Decemberists to pass the time until Matisyahu. I'd never heard of him, but Jasper was sure I'd enjoy it. Edward shook his head at me behind Jasper's back.

The Decemberists were over too soon, but the smaller stage acts had a lot less time in order to fit everyone in. Matisyahu was performing on the main stage and I was already sweating as the temperature started to creep up into the sixties. We weaved through swarms of people, holding each others' shirt backs in an attempt to stay together as we made our way to the main stage. Once we were settled in a good spot in the very crowded pit, Edward tapped Jasper on the shoulder.

"Hey, we'll catch up with you guys at Death Cab. I'm going to take Bella to-"

"I do not want to know," Jasper said, holding his hand up in Edwards face. Alice laughed but quickly composed herself and gave me the stink eye for leaving her alone again.

Edward moved backwards and pulled me with him a few steps before I could turn around and follow him properly.

Once we were away from the crowd and able to hear each other, I spoke up."Take Bella to what?"

Edward looked over at me and smiled softly. "To say goodbye."

I sighed and he slipped his arm around my waist. Always uncomfortable with serious affection, I couldn't resist a sarcastic remark. "I thought you were going to say to make me repay you for the coffee."

He laughed and squeezed my waist with his long fingers. "Same thing."

"So, you and Jasper look pretty close in age," I commented as we walked.

"We are. We're about fifteen months apart. I'm younger."

"The accident." I nodded knowingly. He laughed. God, how I loved that laugh. I was really going to miss it. I wonder if he'd mind if I called twice a day or so.

"No, not an accident. I was planned."

"Wow. But I guess you guys are close since you're close in age?"

"We've grown to be. He's my brother. I'd kill for him. Do you have siblings?"

"No. I'm a loner. Alone in all things. Yep."

"I didn't take you for an only child."

We walked aimlessly now, no longer heading towards the tent. The conversation was flowing easily. We talked about school - how college was different from high school, about our families, our dreams, and our fears until we came to a short silence.

I cleared my throat, not wanting the conversation to end. "Twenty questions. Rapid fire. Favorite food."

"Thai."

"Thai? We don't even have a Chinese restaurant back home."

He snorted. "You're kidding me. Where the hell do you live? Another planet?"

"Hey, it's a tiny town. We can DRIVE to one in another town. Anyway. Dog's name."

"I don't have a dog."

"Me either, anymore. Favorite season."

He bit his lip. "Spring."

"You're an optimist."

"You're not?"

I shook my head and frowned. "Nope. All weekend I've been thinking about today. We have to leave. Go back. I'm not the kind of person good things generally happen to. I'm pretty boring. This has been an incredible weekend and I know the gods are going to just rain down tragedy on my life for the next three days. It's going to suck. Twenty questions rapid fire is not going very well, either. See? Tragedy."

Edward laughed and reached over to hold my hand as we walked. "Look at it from my point of view. We're learning a lot about each other. Technology makes it so easy to stay in contact. It's not like we can't see each other ever again, Bella."

"You don't know how my life works. One time, my dad let me have a dog. We went down and adopted an older mutt from the shelter. I felt really bad for the older dogs because everyone was so excited about the puppies. The older guys were just getting passed over. So we get this old girl, I name her. She's as sweet as can be. Really exciting event, right? You know what happened the day after I got that dog? She died. Spin that around, Mr. Positive."

"You gave an old dog who would have died alone in a shelter a warm bed and a loving home to live out the rest of her life. I'm sure she appreciated what you did. That, by the way, is the saddest story I've heard in a long time."

"Sorry to kill your buzz," I said. He was right, though. All this time I'd been mad at the universe for taking my dog, but she had been peaceful when we found her. She just looked like she was sleeping with her head on one of her new stuffed toys.

We were walking around the lake when Edward glanced down at his watch. "It's almost noon. Gotta meet back for Death Cab. You think they'll believe we talked the whole time?"

I laughed loudly. "Absolutely not." We turned around and began heading down into the valley once more towards the main stage. From way up here we could tell it was already packed. We would never be able to find them.

Edward nodded. "We probably shouldn't even try to explain. It'd be useless. So, let's see. Favorite color."

"Oh, um. Green."

"Favorite vegetable dip."

I snorted. Whoops. How embarrassing. "You're being ridiculous!"

"Answer!"

I huffed. "Hummus."

"Interesting. I bet not a lot of people know that about you. Now I know something little known about Bella. Serious one, now. Least favorite holiday."

"THAT is your serious question?" I thought for a moment. "Easter. I hated getting dressed up when my mom was still around to make me do it."

He nodded. "I don't picture you in a dress. Is your dad not religious?"

"We've never really practiced anything."

"See, this was totally a serious question," he said with a nod. "Unless you said Valentine's Day or something. Then it would have been a bit dumb."

The crowd was teeming around us now, even though we were near the back, and we couldn't hear each other anymore. Sound check was happening on the stage and even it sounded great with the acoustics of the gorge magnifying everything. It would be nice to listen to a slower paced band and get the full effect of what the stadium was built for. Someone passed by us with a large sub sandwich and I wished we'd taken some time to eat before getting stuck in the middle of a concert for two hours. It'd be way after lunch before I got to eat.

Edward was playing with my hair, wrapping it around his hand and then unwinding it when Alice bounded up to us with Jasper following behind her weaving almost effortlessly through the crowd. Alice had a water bottle in one hand and her backpack was swung over Jasper's shoulder. She seemed to be in a good mood.

I grabbed for her water bottle and she handed it over. "Alice! How'd you find us?" I had to shout over the noise.

"We saw you coming down the hill! Was Rose back at the campground?"

"We didn't go to camp, actually!"

Alice rolled her eyes. She clearly didn't believe me. "She seemed upset this morning!"

"Probably about having to leave!"

Alice shook her head at me and took back her water. "No, something's off. She found us at Matisyahu and she left afterward looking sick."

The crowd started clapping and yelling wildly, rushing past us towards the pit and we all turned back to look at the stage. All the members were walking to their places and waving to the crowd. The two hours passed slowly. The songs didn't have a whole lot of energy. I imagine Rose somewhere in the middle of the crowd doing her yoga and laughed. I could hardly see the band so it was mostly like listening to them on a CD with some lame jokes thrown in once in a while. Alice was singing along, but she finally sat down on the sand. Halfway through, we all decided to head to the stage on the opposite end of the campground where Pretty Girls Make Graves was playing. It was way more upbeat, but their set was nearly done.

Edward reached over me and nudged Jasper to get his attention. "Want to get lunch?" Jasper nodded and touched Alice on the arm. She turned around and looked up at him.

He leaned down to her ear. "Want to get lunch?"

"Sounds great," she shouted up at him.

All four of us turned away from the stages to track down a tent selling anything edible.

A scrawny guy on a small tricycle puttered up to us, pointing to a tray of brownies he was pulling behind him on a trailer. He pushed his hair behind his ears and looked up at us. "Buy a brownie?"

Edward shook his head. "Nah, man. We're good."

The guy nodded. "Alriiiight. See you around."

We watched him pedal away before bursting into laughter. Edward told Alice and Jasper the story of the man with the watermelon half on his head as we walked up to the back of a line snaking around a pizza tent.

"So, did he cut eye holes," Alice asked.

"No, no it was just like a hat!" I illustrated it for her with my hands around the top of my head. "Really funny, though. We couldn't stop laughing."

Alice laughed, too. "God, I wish we'd taken more pictures. I can't believe it's almost over."

Jasper swung Alice's backpack around to the front. "You have your camera in here?"

"Yes! I do!" Alice unzipped the pack and pulled her camera out, turning it on and adjusting the settings to auto as the line crept forward. "Okay, everyone get together."

Edward and Jasper moved to either side of me and we all linked arms around each other. Alice snapped the picture. She turned in place, snapping pictures of the area and the view before someone in line behind us offered to get a picture of all of us together.

After Alice got her camera back, she motioned for me and Edward to stand together. Edward stood behind me and rested his chin on the top of my head with his arms draped over my shoulders. One arm snaked around my chest to hold me to him and Alice took the picture. She paused, looking down at the camera for a moment and then held it out to me. "Take one of me with Jasper."

Alice spun around and stood next to Jasper, leaning into him slightly with a smile on her face. Jasper was fighting a full smile and had shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. I took the picture and handed the camera back to Alice. The line was moving quickly now and we were almost under the tent. The menu offered two choices; cheese or pepperoni. I decided on cheese and we each bought our slice and a coke. Edward bought two slices and a water. We found a grassy spot and sat down to eat and enjoy the weather. Music drifted up on the wind occasionally. I rolled up my pants legs, wishing I'd worn shorts.

Jasper pulled a schedule out of Alice's pack and reviewed it while we ate.

I took a sip of my coke and swallowed thickly. "What's everyone going to do when you get home?"

Jasper looked up from the schedule and considered my question. "I'm going to look for an apartment."

Edward looked over at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it for a while."

"Want a roommate?"

Jasper laughed. "Sure, if you think you know someone who'd be able to pass my roommate compatibility test."

"Fuck off, man. I'm your brother!"

"Mmhmm. I wouldn't mind a roommate," Jasper mused. "Cheaper on the bills."

"Not to mention my awesome cooking skills," Edward said with a mouth full of pizza.

Alice chewed thoughtfully on her straw. "You have jobs?"

Edward nodded. "I work in a nursing home. I'm the kitchen manager."

I choked on a bite of pizza. "A _nursing home?_"

Edward pretended to look offended "Yeah is that surprising? Do you think I'm not nurturing? Some of those old guys are pretty funny. I like my job. My dad's a doctor so I got into caring for people by way of him."

I shrugged "Huh. I never would have thought it, that's all. I'm glad you're a responsible adult!"

Alice took a sip of soda. "What do you do, Jasper?"

Jasper tossed his hair out of his eyes. "I volunteer at the college's office to help pay off student loan debt and I have a full time job as a trail guide for tourists." He looked over at Alice. "I'd rather camp than stay inside anywhere."

She smiled. "So my pallet bed was sufficient for you."

He smiled politely. "More than."

Edward tapped my hand with his bottle of water. "What about you? You have a job?"

I shook my head. "I was a full time student. My dad said that was my job. Now that I've graduated I'm not sure what I'll do. Apparently I'll be moving to Phoenix."

Alice laughed and popped the last bite of crust into her mouth. "I work sometimes at my mom's shop. She owns a used clothing store. I don't get paid for it though. I'm not sure what I'll do in Phoenix."

I pulled the lid off of my cup and chewed a piece of ice. "This was a seriously awesome weekend."

Everyone nodded and Edward glanced at his watch. "It's four. Beck's at eight. Jasper and I are going to go check out Arctic Monkeys on the far stage. You guys want to come check it out?"

I crumbled up my napkin and shook my head. "We have to pack up everything. Meet us at the campground at seven and we can all go together. I'll lock your luggage in my truck."

Edward leaned over and kissed me quickly before springing up and grabbing up all our garbage. "We'll see you then!"

Jasper handed Alice her backpack back and she swung it over her shoulder, waving goodbye as we headed back towards the tents.

I glanced behind me at Edward and Jasper walking away just as Edward was looking over his shoulder. We both smiled and waved one last time.

Alice poked me in the side. "You like him a lot?"

"Well, yeah. It's probably just lust. Someone showing me some attention, you know." I tucked my hair behind my ears and gathered it in my hands to pull it up into a pony tail.

"He seems pretty cool." She paused and pursed her lips, lowering her voice. "So you had sex?"

"What! Alice!"

"What! We always talk about everything!"

"Well, yeah, but, I don't know. This is different!" I sighed. "Okay, yeah. We did."

Alice looked momentarily uncomfortable. "What was it like?"

"A little bit... anticlimactic," I said, laughing.

Alice laughed, too, but stopped quickly "I bet I'll be the only virgin in college."

"Who cares? You'll find someone you trust and it'll happen when it's right."

"Jasper is handsome."

"Don't bone Jasper just so you wont be a virgin anymore, Alice."

"Oh, ew! I would never do that! Don't say bone. That's gross. I was just saying he was handsome."

I laughed and threw my arm around her shoulder. "I love you, Alice."

She put her arm around my waist. "I love you, too."

As we crested the hill to our campground we slowed our steps as we both caught the sound of someone crying. Alice dropped her arm and I did the same, glancing at her quickly. We broke into a run.

Rose was sitting in Emmett's lap on the stairs to their trailer. She was quickly getting control of her loud sobs and as Emmett waved at us as we approached.

Alice slowed down and put her hand on Rose's knee. "Rose?"

Rose sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand and smiled. "I'm okay. I just had some unexpected news." She laughed bitterly and looked up at the sky, then back at us. "Believe it or not, I'm actually happy. I'm just worried." Emmett was rubbing his hands up and down her arms to comfort her. "What are you two doing here?"

I was uncomfortable with this outpouring of emotion and tried not to shift my weight. I was always thinking about the best way to look in these situations. Was my face concerned enough? Were my eyebrows angry or sympathetic? Should I look at her eyes? Should I look away? Alice was explaining that we had come back to pack up our tent and Rose was playing with the rings on her fingers. I'd never really seen her distracted before. She was fidgety and unfocused and she finally closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "We should pack, too, Emmett." When she opened her eyes, she seemed calm again, her hands relaxing in her lap.

I jabbed my thumb over my shoulder. "I have a CD player in the truck. We could put on some music while we work."

Rose smiled up at me and stood up. Emmett's hands lingered on her arms momentarily and she reached to link her fingers with his. "That would be perfect."

We spent some time searching through my CD booklet for the perfect 'cleaning music' and settled on a more high spirited mix CD I'd made of the band Devotchka. Everyone was dancing and laughing as we cleaned out the tent and the camper. With great fanfare, we each grabbed a corner of the tent and pulled until it was a flat tarp on the ground. Halfway through pulling out all our poles, Laurent came by and we helped him dismantle his tent. He had next to nothing with him and very quickly he was packed up and on his way. He hugged each of us in turn and thanked us for our help before he and his large camping backpack disappeared into the crowd.

The time passed easily and I was just throwing the bags into my truck when Rose and Emmett started yelling hellos to Jasper and Edward.

All the good feelings evaporated. Seven o'clock. Only a few more hours until we would have to leave.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! Let's face it. I'm writing for myself, but I want to know what people think or I wouldn't be posting it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Short chapter, but it's transitional. **

**And you guys! You're reading but not reviewing. Makes me a sadsack. Thanks to everyone who's alerted or favorited this story, though! I do appreciate those. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Edward ambled over leaving Jasper to chat with everyone else and helped me lift the equipment into the back of my truck. His t-shirt lifted away from his body and I couldn't help but stare at the tiny triangle of flesh that peeked out. The only person I had to compare these experiences to was Jacob. I really hadn't felt all that sad when he'd left school. We'd bonded, but nothing like what I was feeling now. It was more like friends who experimented when I was with Jacob. With Edward, it was difficult to resist dropping to my knees and kissing that little triangle of hip. Was that lust? It wasn't love. Then again, how would I know? The people in my life who were supposed to be models for love were divorced. Charlie didn't date and Renee dated too much.

Angela and Ben were in love. They were voted most likely to get married.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Edward said, breaking me out of my trance.

I smiled and looked back up at his face. "I already have."

"Heh. I don't have a picture of you." He was fiddling around on his phone. "Stand still. Look pretty."

He took a picture of me giving him the evil eye.

"Well. You can't take a bad picture, that's for sure," he said as he saved the picture.

I folded my arms over my chest and rubbed my arms, then reached over and locked and closed my truck door. "We should probably head to the gorge."

Edward reached over and tucked some hair behind my ear. "It's not goodbye, Bella."

I willed myself not to cry. I didn't look up at him. If I met his eyes I would definitely lose it. "Nope. Not goodbye."

"Seriously. We have so many ways to keep in contact. We could even plan a trip to come see each other. You know, if your dad wouldn't shoot me."

I laughed and took his hand. "Not likely. You'd be missing a knee cap before you could step out of your car."

Together we moved towards the group. Rose turned to us and smiled. "Ready?"

I nodded. "Absolutely. Everyone meet back here after the set is over, right?"

Everyone answered to the affirmative and we set off. Alice skipped once, then twice, and Rose followed her lead, grabbing her hand and twirling her before they locked arms and skipped together ahead of us. Emmett glanced at Jasper. Jasper threw up his hand in warning. "I'm not skipping with you, man."

We all laughed and Edward and I broke into a jog. Jasper and Emmett followed and once we caught up with Rose and Alice, we all broke into a run, racing down the hill. Alice was in the lead but mostly because she was going so fast she couldn't stop. Security was tight around the area and they shouted at us to slow down. Alice was barreling at them flailing her arms and leaning back in an attempt to stop without falling. Once the hill turned into flatter ground she was able to slow herself enough that she more or less jogged into the stomach of one security guard. We caught up with her shortly after and pulled her away from him as we disappeared into the stream of people heading into the gorge. There was barely room to move and Jasper kept having to reach down to grab Alice from getting swept away by the crowd pushing toward the front of the venue.

"Let's just go to the back," Emmett roared.

By the time we'd made our way back through the crowd and passed the security gates Beck was already through his first song. We climbed the hill Alice had flown down and stood at the top with many other people unwilling to brave the crowded pit. We could see the stage and it was magnified on screens behind Beck. The sound was almost better here. No one was screaming the lyrics in your ear and the sound traveled beautifully through the cool air. The down side was that no one was able to freely light a joint since we were so close to security, and Jasper voiced his displeasure. We kept the night time chill at bay by dancing ridiculously. I showed off some of the ballet moves I remembered from the month I took ballet as a kid. Edward seemed shocked that I'd taken ballet. When he asked if my parents got their money back, I punched him in the shoulder.

"What's your hidden talent, then, besides having the most wicked eyebrow arch I've ever seen," I asked. Everyone turned to watch our exchange.

"I play the drums. That's all I've got," he said with a shrug.

That explained the beautiful arms.

"Jasper, though, he can do a back hand spring," Edward said and pointed at Jasper. Jasper rolled his eyes and I thought maybe he'd been hanging around Alice too long. "Do it, Jas."

Jasper shook his head and pursed his lips with a smile. "I haven't in a while."

We all started chanting for him to do it and with another eye roll, he crouched, sprung into the air and sailed over backwards. His arms bent and he righted himself, stumbling backwards from the force. He flung his hair from his face and our crowd, along with a few other people nearby erupted into applause.

He grinned sheepishly and pointed at Alice. "You next. What's your talent?"

Alice thought for a moment and then laughed. "I can burp ridiculously loudly."

I nodded. "Oh, it's pretty horrible."

Alice sucked in a breath and then pointed at Emmett. With each word she spoke, she burped so loudly that people in front of us turned to look, even over the music. "Whaaaat's. Youuuuur. Taaaaaalent?"

Emmett was laughing so hard he had to put his hands on his knees. Rose had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were wide. Jasper looked impressed.

Once Emmett was able to get a hold on his laughter, he straightened up to speak. "Ok. Edward, whisper something."

Edward's lips moved and Emmett replied. "No, whisper a question or something. That was too easy."

Edward thought for a moment and whispered again. Emmett said, "You met her at Nine Inch Nails, right?"

Edward laughed and gave him the thumbs up. "You-"

Alice squealed and interrupted him. "You have super-human hearing!"

We all laughed and she shrank back onto her heels.

"I can read lips," Emmett said.

"Where'd you pick that up?" I asked.

"I always had trouble understanding what people were saying unless I watched their lips, and it just spiraled into me being able to read them after years and years of watching." Emmett smiled at Rose. "I used to really freak her out with it before she knew I could do it."

Rose laughed and put her hand on his bicep. "Okay, my turn!" She pulled her hair back from her face and held it in a pony tail. Without a muscle on her face moving, her ears wiggled up and down.

"I'm always so jealous of people who have control over muscles that I don't! I can't even arch one of my eyebrows. Edward can do either. Rose is an ear wiggler. Alice can roll her tongue. I suck," I moaned.

Edward leaned down to my ear. "I bet you do that well." Then the smug bastard arched one eyebrow.

"Who knows!"

Beck announced that he'd had a great time at the festival and that we were a fantastic crowd. "This will be my last song, and we hope you all had a great time, too." He launched into Devils Haircut and we all started singing along. Edward grabbed my arm and swung me to his chest. His other hand wrapped in my hair and pulled my head back so he could press his lips to mine. Oh, god, he was kissing like it really was goodbye. I pulled at his shirt to try to press myself closer to him. His mouth moved to my ear and he spoke above the music. "I'll see you again. I'll see you this year. I'll see you for your birthday in September if you'll let me."

He remembered my birthday. I nodded against his cheek. The song ended and the roar of applause was deafening. Alice poked my side and I looked over Edward's shoulder to see our group heading away from the gorge toward our campsite. Beck came back out for an encore, but we didn't stay. It felt like I was walking a death march back to my truck.

I jabbed Edward in the arm. "Where'd you park?"

"We're parked in the lot for losers who didn't camp."

"I'd offer you a ride, but we don't have room in the truck for you and Jasper."

Edward smiled. "That's okay. It's going to be ridiculous to watch you drive away from me though. Like you're leaving a puppy on the side of the road. I'm gonna be a stray. Always waiting for my girl to come back and pick me up."

I laughed and looked over at him. "That's awkwardly romantic." We unconsciously slowed down as we reached the camp ground, strolling up to Rose and Emmett who were hugging Alice.

Alice was rocking back and forth as she hugged them. "See you guys in the fall!"

"You bet, sister," Emmett replied.

Rose was walking over to us to meet us halfway. "You," she said, smiling. "You are an amazing person. If you decide to join Alice in Phoenix, we would be glad to show you around."

"I'll be there, Rose," I said, closing the distance between us and pulling her into a hug. "Seriously, I had a great weekend. Thanks for looking out for us."

Rose gave me a nod and looked like she was getting misty. "Here." She pulled a pen from somewhere in her hair and wrote her number on my arm. "I gave it to Alice, but just in case. Em and I really do want to keep in touch."

"Oh, we will! This has, sadly, been the best weekend of our lives so far," I said with a sigh.

Rose laughed and turned to Edward. "You're a good kid. You're all good kids. Emmett and I are lucky to have met you four."

Edward's arm was around my waist and he cinched it a little tighter. "We're going to miss you all. It's not goodbye, though."

He keeps saying that, but this feels very much like a goodbye. Alice looked up at Jasper, who was picking at his fingernails. Jasper glanced down at her and dropped his hands.

"I'm sorry I gave you a hard time. I don't think you're a bad guy, I just wasn't interested in a hook up," Alice apologized.

"No, neither was I. I just like that you're so opinionated and you obviously know what you want. You're your own person. When, uh, Edward comes to visit Bella-"

"It'd be fine if you came," Alice said. Jasper looked a bit stunned.

Emmett walked to the trailer and checked the door, making sure it was locked. We all stood watching him. He was the first to initiate our exodus. He checked the perimeter and then walked back to Rose, slipping his arm around her waist. "Time to head out."

She sighed and nodded, giving us each one more hug before she pulled her hair down from the messy bun to let it get caught up in the breeze. "See you all in our futures."

Emmett roughly shook hands with Jasper and Edward, clasped Alice's shoulder and ruffled my hair before taking Rose's hand and helping her into the passenger side of the truck before hopping in the driver's side and revving the engine. His truck was actually in a lot better condition than mine. With an arm waving at us out each window, they pulled into the line of cars leaving the camp ground until they were just taillights.

I turned to Edward and tried to smile. "Right, then. I'll call you."

He nodded and pulled me into a hug. My cheek was pressed against his breast bone and he was stroking my hair. "Tonight, when you guys get in? Just to let me know you've made it. You have a longer ride than we do."

I nodded against him. "I'm seriously bad at this. Emotions and being... I don't know. I hardly even hug my dad and I love him more than anything. Goodbyes are just, uh. It's not my thing. I'm going to miss you, though. A lot. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." I stopped talking abruptly and he cradled my face in his hands and kissed me like we were the only ones around. I was briefly nervous about everyone watching us, but figured what the hell. I may not get to do this again.

Edward put his forehead against mine and caught his breath. "I guess I'm not so good at goodbyes either." He smiled and whispered, "Good thing it's not goodbye."

"Good thing," I repeated. "You guys be careful."

Alice cleared her throat to speak and Edward and I broke apart. "It was really nice to meet you guys. I got to hear a lot of bands I wouldn't have if we hadn't met you."

"Truth!" I replied.

Jasper smiled and inclined his head at me. "See you around, Bella."

"You, too. Soon," I said and dropped Edward's hands. I walked backwards the few feet to my truck door. Alice reluctantly walked to the other door and hesitated a moment before getting inside.

"Oh. Your luggage," I pointed to the rolling suitcase set in my seat.

Jasper and Edward sprang into action, pulling the bags out from my cab and piled them off to the side. Edward leaned down and kissed me one more time, then held my door open for me. I climbed inside and with a smile that betrayed his eyes he shut the door. He and Jasper waved again and then picked up their luggage and walked off towards the parking lot. I started my truck and Alice patted my knee.

"Not goodbye," she said quietly.

"Nope." I didn't feel much like talking. "Will you call your parents and tell them we're on our way?"

"Yep!" Alice whipped out her phone and her parents must have been waiting by the phone because she started talking almost immediately after she dialed. "On our waaaaay! I cannot WAIT to tell you all about it. It was so amazing," she gushed. I stared straight ahead at the taillights of the car in front of us. The line was moving along at a steady pace and before long we were on the road to home.

About an hour into the ride I came out of my trance. Alice had put in a Killers CD and she was tapping her fingers on the dashboard in time to the song.

"Hey, Al. Did you mention to your parents to tell Charlie we were on our way?"

"Oh, no, I didn't. I thought you would call him. I'll get your phone for you." Alice ducked down and started digging through my purse. I was allowing myself to imagine the prospects of Edward visiting me in Forks where we had to drive to another town to go to an ethnic restaurant. I bet he had sushi for lunch every day.

"Hey, Bella? Did you put your phone in your luggage or something? It's not in here."

My heart sank a little. "It should be in... oh. No. Oh no." I grabbed frantically at my back pocket. Empty. "No. I put it in my pocket. Before we went out this morning. Edward... put his phone number in it and I put it in my pocket. It's gone."

"It's okay. Use mine," she said, handing me her phone.

"No, it's not! I lost his number. I never gave him mine."

"Just Google him, Bella. It's not a big deal. They live in Spokane. Last name is Whitlock. Dad's a doctor. It wont be hard." She was still holding the phone out to me. Charlie's name was already highlighted.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I'll Google him." I laughed a little at the panic I'd worked myself into and wiped my palm on my shirt before taking Alice's phone and pressing send.

Charlie's voice was gruff when he answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, dad, it's me. I lost my phone so I'm calling from Alice's."

"You lost your phone?"

"Yeah. It was stupid. I put it in my pocket and went to one of the shows. I'm sorry. I just wanted to let you know we're on our way. We're about 4 hours away now. I'm probably going to crash at Alice's tonight, but I'll call you when we get there to let you know."

"'Preciate it, Bells. Did you have fun?"

"You don't even know. It was amazing. Probably the most amazing time of my life."

He chuckled a little. "Be careful. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yessir." I closed the phone and handed it back to Alice.

The massive amount of cars that were leaving the festival were starting to space themselves out. I loved night driving. Driving during the day always made me so tense. Everyone seemed much more relaxed at night. I loved pulling up to a stoplight and seeing someone illuminated by their dashboard controls.

Alice was dancing in her seat. "So, did it hurt?"

"What?" I was thinking of the pain somewhere near my heart.

She shrugged. "You know. It."

I cut my eyes at her and then softened my expression. Alice was my best friend. I didn't want to forget the details of my weekend, and if I was going to be honest, I was kind of giddy about the whole situation. "Yeah, a little bit. But it was nice, too."

"You'd do it again?"

"With Edward. It was comfortable with him. I mean, it was a little embarrassing, but it got better. He's really considerate." I wanted to change the subject. "So, we're going to Phoenix?"

Alice brightened. "Yes! I really feel good about this. It wasn't an accident that we got a camping spot next to Rose and Emmett. I feel like... like my whole outlook on life has changed."

I glanced at her skeptically. "From a concert?" I then remembered who Alice's parents were and it didn't seem like such a far fetched idea. "I guess indirectly it had a pretty big effect on my outlook, too."

Our conversation tapered off and Alice decided to rest her eyes a moment. She slumped down against the window after only five minutes and I restarted the Killers CD.

I started to get nervous about what I would do to entertain Edward when he came to visit. Would he visit me in Phoenix when I started school? Would I be in Phoenix for my birthday? Would he be worried when I didn't call when we got home tonight? Why hadn't I given him my number? Why didn't I tell him where I lived, or my last name? I knew a lot more about him than he knew about me.

Before I knew it, we passed the sign welcoming us to Forks. I was glad to be back in my foggy hometown with trees I recognized. The view at the gorge had been spectacular, but the openness felt exposing and a bit too raw. I reached over and shook Alice's shoulder as we pulled into her driveway. She sat bolt upright and looked out the window.

"It's good to be home. Let's crash."

Alice unlocked her bedroom door and we walked inside with just what we needed for tonight. We'd unpack the rest tomorrow. Frannie bounced around Alice's ankles until she scooped her up and fawned over her for a few minutes while I changed into some fresh clothes. After texting Charlie our arrival time and brushing my teeth, I put Frannie in my lap and sat down at the computer to quickly search for Edward's phone number. I doubted I'd be able to pull up a cell number for him directly, but I could at least get his house number and call him tomorrow to explain.

I typed "Edward Whitlock Spokane, WA" into the search bar. The results were less than promising. I scrolled through with my eyebrows furrowed and Alice kneeled down beside my chair.

"Try Edward and Jasper Whitlock," she said.

I typed it in and the results were mixed.

"You'd think they'd have a facebook or something," I mumbled, scrolling. If it wasn't on the first page, you were usually out of luck.

I erased everything, then typed in 'Jasper Whitlock Spokane, WA' and hit enter.

Alice was texting Rose and Emmett, who were planning on driving straight through the night, to let them know we were back.

"Ah, here we go," I said, clicking on one of those links that gives you the phone number and then tries to get you to buy a background check. A few Jasper Whitlocks were listed, but only one was in the age range of Edward's brother. I clicked that one and wrote down the phone number to try tomorrow.

Alice grinned. "See! No reason to freak out. That was easy."

I shut down the computer and we both climbed into her queen bed, Frannie jumping in to try to snuggle between us. She had a strange obsession with sleeping in the crook of my knees every time I came over, so I lifted the blankets and let her crawl in.

My heart was jumpy with anticipation of calling Edward tomorrow and I could hardly shut my brain down enough to surrender to sleep. It was absolutely wonderful to sleep in a real bed and I couldn't wait to have a shower and an actual meal again, but a large part of me was pining for the freedom of the past three days.

I don't remember falling asleep.


End file.
